Tras la Mascara
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Tres años llevando la mascara de un idiota simplón, 3 teniendo que soplarse las aburridas clases de la academia, las insoportables misiones clase D y muchas otras cosas, pero al fin Naruto puede retirase esa mascara y mostrar el mundo como es realmente. Ha llegado la hora de que el mundo vea quien es realmente Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Prologo

**-Hooooooooooooooooooooola gente, se que muchos estáis esperando las actualizaciones de los fics desde hace tiempo, y os puedo asegurar que estoy trabajando en ellas pero mientras tanto quería traeros esta nueva historia gente que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, necesitaba compartir con vosotros, solo os diré que tras haberme decido a escribir este prologo he tardado nah y menos en escribirlo porque estoy muy inspirado. Espero que os guste, nos vemos luego.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo

Una dura y dificultosa semana había transcurrido ya y en la torre del bosque de la muerte arribaba al fin el último equipo que había sobrevivido a esos terroríficos días en aquel lugar de pesadilla, se trataba de un equipo de Konoha compuesto por un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros que parecía que le hubiesen dado la paliza de su vida hace poco, una chica de ojos color jade y corto cabello rosa que también estaba algo rasguñada y por ultimo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que tenía algo de sangre seca por su ropa. Los tres jóvenes genin habían pasado por toda una odisea para poder llegar a la torre, pero al fin habían llegado aquí y tras leer un cartel que se encontraba a la entrada decidieron abrir los dos pergaminos que habían obtenido. Tras abrir los dos pergaminos con lo que se toparon fue con su maestro de cabellos plateados y máscara que los felicitaba por haber superado la prueba y les explicaba que debido que habían logrado pasar más de los esperados habría una fase eliminatoria antes de la última fase del examen.

-En aproximadamente una hora todos los que habéis aprobado debéis reuniros en en la sala que se encuentra aquí lado. La fase eliminatoria serán combates 1vs1, se que debéis estar cansados por lo que tratad de descansar lo que podáis durante esta hora.-Dijo el Hatake antes de girarse al rubio integrante del grupo.-Por cierto Naruto, Hokage_sama me dijo que quería hablar contigo, esta en la última planta, solo hay una habitación así que no hay perdida.-

-¿Me pregunto que querrá Jiji? En fin, os veo luego Sakura_chan, Teme.-Dijo el ojiazul despidiéndose de sus compañeros antes de subir las escaleras mientras la pelirosa y el Uchiha se giraban para hablar con Kakashi sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte con aquel siniestro sujeto de cabello negro.

Naruto subió tranquilamente los 3 pisos de la torre, en el tercero lo único que había aparte de las escaleras era una puerta la cual abrió sin llamar, en el cuarto se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen fumando un poco de su pipa.

-Yoo Jiji, ¿que necesitas de mi?-Saludó con su típica alegre sonrisa haciendo que el anciano dejase de fumar y mirase al rubio con ojos serios.

-¿Queria preguntarte una cosa Naruto? Al parecer en esta segunda prueba ha habido un gran números de muertos, ya prevenimos con antelación que podría haber muertes durante esta prueba, pero los números superan con creces nuestras expectativas. Por eso quería preguntarte si tu has tenido algo que ver con esto Naruto.-Preguntó el anciano al ojiazul que lo miraba con una mirada inocente.

-Pero de que estas hablando Jiji, ¿como podría hacer yo algo como eso?-Respondió el chico mientras sonreía y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, el Sarutobi golpeó la mesa con esa seriedad aun reflejada en sus ojos.

-No estoy para bromas Naruto, responde a mi pregunta.-Dijo el serio Kage haciendo que el rubio lo miró unos segundos, dejó caer lentamente sus brazos y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos mientras su inocente mirada se volvía algo afilada e incluso un poco siniestra a la vez que su sonrisa se volvía burlesca.

-Vamos viejo, no puedes decirle a un gato que no que no cace ratones.-Dijo el rubio con un tono de voz algo más grave y sobretodo algo más burlón.

-Si le ordenan que no cace el gato debe quedarse quieto y obedecer.-Dijo seriamente el anciano haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se ampliase un poco.

-Pero te recuerdo que tu no eres quien me da ordenes viejo, solo eres mi supervisor.-Dijo burlón el chico provocando al Sarutobi que lo miró a los ojos mientras dejaba que algo de su instinto asesino se filtrase haciendo suspirar al Uzumaki.-Bien, bien, lo sieeeeeento, pero que quieres, llevo meses sin poder divertirme y encima debo de actuar como un idiota simplón que viste de naranja, necesitaba desestresarme.-

-*Suspiro* Si, también quería hablarte sobre eso.-Dijo el anciano mientras volvía a encender su pipa, necesitaba calmarse.-Esta mañana he recibido una carta, en ella se me comunicaban que a partir de ahora puedes de la "máscara" que has llevado durante estos 3 últimos años.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿En serio?!-Dijo realmente contento el rubio antes de que el anciano Kage sacase una carta con el sello del daimyo del país del fuego de entre sus ropas, Naruto la leyó a toda prisa mientras su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.-¡Siii jodeeer! ¡Al fin puedo dejar de actuar como un maldito idiota que apenas sabe los 3 estupidos jutsus de la academia!-

-Naruto.-Llamó el anciano captando de nuevo la atención del muchacho.-Se que estas contento por poder dejar atras tu fachada, pero recuerda que aquí hay ninja de otras aldeas así que no reveles más de lo necesario.-

-Sisi, lo comprendo viejo.-Respondió el Uzumaki mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsa ninja.

-Ahora, sino te importa, me gustaría hablar sobre lo sucedido en el bosque con mi ex alumno.-Dijo Hiruzen mientras el ojiazul se cruzaba de brazos.

-Apareció de pronto y trató de separarnos con un jutsu de viento, yo acabé teniendo que quitarme a sus putas serpientes de encima mientras él atacaba al Uchiha y a la rosadita. Cuando pude reunirme con ellos el Uchiha apenas podía moverse, deberias haberlo visto, parecia a punto de mojar sus pantalones solo por sentir algo de instinto asesino jajaja. En fin, tuve que pelear contra él un poco pero tuve que usar algo del chakra de Kyuubi para que no sospechara, fingi y dejé que me atrapase y que pusiera un estúpido sello que me dificultaría el poder moldear bien chakra el cual me quité en cuanto pude. Tras eso tuve que fingir que me quedaba inconsciente y antes de irse tu querido ex alumno le puso ese estúpido sello maldito al Uchiha.-Explicó el rubio haciendo que el Sarutobi arrugara la frente.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no se lo impediste?-Preguntó el anciano algo enfadado.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no fuiste tu el que no paraba de decirme que actuase como un simple idiota para no llamar la atención?-Dijo de forma burlona el chico molestando bastante a Hiruzen.-Viejo sabes de sobra que para haber logrado impedirlo tendría que haber luchado en serio, tu querido ex alumno es ante todo uno de los ninjas más fuertes de las naciones elementales.-

-*Suspiro* ¿Algo más que añadir?-Preguntó el anciano.

-Solo una, si yo fuera tu viejo mantendría un ojo encima de los ninjas del sonido.-Dijo el rubio terminando su reporte con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces puedes irte ya, la fase eliminatoria está a punto de comenzar.-Finalizó Hiruzen mientras se ponía de pie para ir hacia la sala donde ahora mismo se reunían todos los equipos que habían logrado pasar la segunda fase.

-Oi viejo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Ya que ya no tengo que seguir actuando como un idiota me gustaría cambiarme de ropa, pero voy a tardar un poco.-Dijo el chico que de verdad, de verdad quería deshacerse de una condenada vez de esa estúpida ropa naranja.

-Esta bien, pero deberás de estar presente para cuando digan tu nombre y los sorteos son al azar así que date prisa.-Dijo el anciano haciendo asentir al rubio antes de que ambos salieran de aquel cuarto.

En el edifico anexo a la torre es donde se celebrarían los combates y donde actualmente se encontraban reunidos todos los equipos que habían logrado sobrevivir los 7 días en el bosque de la muerte. El Equipo 7 de Konoha aun con su miembro rubio ausente se encontraba entre el equipo 8 formado por Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga y el equipo 10 formado por Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. A la derecha del equipo 10 se encontraba el 9 formado por Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Tenten mientras que a la izquierda del equipo 8 se encontraba el equipo número 11 formado por Mirai Yuhi, hermana menor de Kurenai Yuhi, Rei Senju, actual heredera del clan Senju desde que su tía Tsunade estaba en paradero desconocido y por último Sayumi Uchiha, la hermana melliza de Sasuke.

Marai era una chica muy bonita al igual que su hermana, de cabello negro corto y algo erizado, ojos rojizos y piel blanquecina, era de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, cintura breve y pechos casi copa C. Vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras, un pantalón liso de color negro, una camisa de manga larga de color azul oscuro con un chaleco verde encima y portaba la banda ninja en su frente.

Rei era toda una bishoujo, su largo cabello rubio estaba a amarrado en 3 coletas que caían desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel y en su frente había dibujada una joya de color morado. La chica tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad y que de seguro acabaría igualando a su tía, era seguramente la chica más alta de la sala, de hermosas piernas, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas y unos pechos que bordeaban la copa D. La chica vestía con unas sandalias ninja con un poco de tacón, unas medias negras hasta las pantorrillas y una falda azul, una camisa de kimono de color verde oscuro que a su espalda tenía el símbolo del clan Senju con un obi marrón, su cinta ninja se encontraba amarrada alrededor de su cuello.

Por último Sayumi era la viva imagen de su madre, una Yamato Nadeshiko en toda regla, largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo alta con un par de mechones cayendo a los lado de su rostro de facciones femeninas y delicadas, ojos negros como una noche sin luna y una piel hermosa que parecía brillar como la luna por la noche. Era de figura esbelta, cintura breve, anchas caderas y pecho copa C; calzaba unas sandalias azules atadas a sus tobillos con vendas, unas medias de rejilla hasta las rodillas, un short negro debajo de una falda de color rojo oscuro, un cinturón negro, una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos y blanco de cremallera que llevaba abierta con una camisa gris oscuro por debajo que dejaba su ombligo al aire, su banda ninja se encontraba atada en su frente.

En aquella habitación también se encontraban los equipos de otras aldeas también, y sin duda los jounnin estaban impresionados, era increible el gran número de participantes que habían logrado pasar la segunda prueba. Había un equipo de Suna compuesto por los 3 hijos del Kazekage, un muchacho con la cara pintada, una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y por último una linda chica de lacio cabello rojo y ojos verdes llamada Aimi. La chica de rostro serio y con el kanji de amor en la frente era algo baja, de cuerpo delgado, piel algo pálida, pequeña cintura y redondos pechos copa C; usaba unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones de color arena con una camisa negra, alrededor de de cuello portaba un pañuelo blanco que le cubría un poco la boca mientras a su espalda cargaba con lo que parecía ser una calabaza de arena y portaba su banda ninja colgando de su cintura.

Había también un equipo de la recién fundada aldea del sonido compuesto por un chico con la cara vendada, un muchacho de cabello corto y que ahora tenía los brazos vendados gracias a Sasuke y una chica de cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta. También había otro equipo más de la hoja en el cual se encontraba el peligris Kabuto quien había ayudado al equipo 7 a obtener el pergamino que necesitaban para pasar la prueba. Había un equipo de Kumo, antes de que los examenes empezasen había habido varias discusiones en el consejo sobre si dejarlos participar o no pero al final se les había permitido, el equipo estaba formado por 3 chicas, Yugito Nii, Samui y Karui quienes eran lideradas por su jounnin sensei Killer Quenn la hermana menor del Raikage que cada dos por tres se ponía a hacer rimas poniendo en vergüenza a sus alumnas.

Yugito era una chica de cabello rubio lacio peinada en una coleta, ojos oscuros, de figura atlética, cintura breve, anchas caderas y unas lindas largas piernas además de unos pechos un poco más grandes de la copa C. Vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras con vendas en los tobillos, un pantalón morado al igual que su camisa con un patrón de nubes, usaba vendas en sus brazos además de unos guantes negros sin dedos y portaba su cinta en la frente.

Karui era una chica de piel oscura, cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta media espalda y ojos color ámbar, cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena y redondos pechos copa C. La chica vestía con unas botas altas, medias de rejilla, una falda de color verde oscuro y una larga camisa negra de manga corta sobre la que llevaba una armadura ligera de color gris, en su espalda baja portaba un ninjato, usaba un pañuelo blanco para tener recogido su cabello y usaba su cinta ninja este mismo.

Por último la seria chica llamada Samui era seguramente la segunda genin del lugar en lograr igual a la Senju en proporciones, tenia el cabello rubio corto, ojos de color azul claro, tenia un cuerpo tan desarrollado como el de la Senju, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y un trasero regordete que se ganaba de vez en cuando las miradas de los chicos del lugar y por supuesto unos pechos copa D tan grandes como los de Rei. Vestía con unas sandalias negras, una falda corta de color gris oscuro a la altura de las pantorrillas, una camisa de malla por debajo de una camisa de kimono gris con un obi blanco, unas muñequeras rojas y usaba su cinta ninja en la frente.

La sensei de las 3 chicas, la mujer llamada Killer Quenn era la hermana del actual Raikage, era una mujer alta, de tez oscura, cabello rubio muy claro que llevaba como una melena de rastas y ojos oscuros con el dibujo de dos cuernos azules en su mejilla izquierda. La rubia tenia un cuerpo despampanante, largas y hermosas piernas, un trasero prieto y bien formado, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y pechos copa D algo más grandes que los de Rei y los de Samui. Vestía con unas botas blancas, una falda corta a la altura de las rodillas de color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca sin mangas con una armadura ligera encima y con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello, unos guantes blancos sin dedos en sus manos y usaba su banda en la frente ademas de que usaba unas gafas de sol y a su espalda llevaba varias espadas cortas, 8 en total.

Y si había habido problemas por la participación de Kumo os podéis imaginar como se puso el consejo cuando recibieron la información de que un equipo de Iwa participaría también en el examen. El equipo de estos estaba formado por 2 chicas y un muchacho, la primera chica se llamaba Kurotsuchi quien además era la nieta del Tsuchikage, la chica tenia el cabello negro y corto, ojos también negros, de figura atlética, cintura breve, lindas piernas y pechos que rondaban la copa C. Usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, unas largas medias de rejilla, unos pantalones cortos de color rojo, un chaleco marrón encima de una camisa roja que dejaba su brazo derecho desnudo, unos guantes negros y usaba su cinta en la frente.

La segunda chica se llamaba Kinue, era una chica de largo cabello castaño con un largo flequillo por el frente que tenia peinado hacia la derecha y ojos morados, era de figura semejante a su compañera, de cuerpo delgado, cintura breve, vientre plano y redondos pechos copa C. Vestía con unas sandalias marrones, un liso pantalón gris con un par de cinturones negros cruzados en su cintura, una camisa malva que dejaba su ombligo al aire debajo de una chaqueta beige que llevaba abierta, a su espalda se encontraba un bastón Bo de color rojo y usaba su cinta ninja para amarrar su cabello al igual que Sakura.

El chico del equipo de Iwa se llamaba Rou Tenzo, era un muchacho tan alto como Shino, de cabello negro y corto con el flequillo peinado hacia arriba y ojos negros, tenia ademas una herida echa por las garras de algún animal en el lado derecho de su frente. Tenia un cuerpo bastante robusto y ancho de hombros, vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras atadas a los tobillos con vendas, un pantalón de color rojo oscuro, una camisa también roja sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos donde usaba vendas desde la manos hasta el codo y llevaba su banda ninja en una larga toga blanca que le cruzaba por el hombro derecho.

También había conseguido pasar un equipo de Kusa que no destacaba mucho en ese lugar y que por alguna razón se sentían como si fuesen solo carne de cañón en ese lugar, casi les hacia pensar sino hubiese sido mejor que aquel oso con el que se toparon en el bosque los hubiese devorado. En aquel equipo se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo medio largo con un par de mechones enmarcando su lindo rostro de ojos rojos que tras unas gafas parecían tratar de buscar a alguien en el lugar. La chica pelirroja tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad, largas y hermosas piernas, cintura breve y anchas caderas ademas de unos redondos pechos copa C. Usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, unas medias negras hasta sus pantorrillas, unos shorts negros y una chaqueta de color lavanda que dejaba al aire su ombligo, llevaba demás con ella una especie de riñonera que llevaba atada por debajo de sus pechos y usaba su cinta ninja en la frente.

El ultimo equipo se trataba de un trió de chicas provenientes de Kiri, ellas pertenecían a la nueva generación de los Shinobigatana por lo que aunque ninguno en la sala quisiera admitirlo imponían cierto respeto. La primera de ellas respondía al nombre de Tier Harribel, la chica de tez oscura tenia el cabello rubio dorado al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, hermosos ojos color turquesa y junto con Samui era la única genin capaz de igualar en proporciones a Rei con una figura de reloj de arena, largas y torneadas piernas, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y un lindo trasero ademas de sus grandes pechos copa D. Usaba unas botas blancas, unos pantalones anchos blancos atados con un obi negro a la altura de sus caderas y una chaqueta blanca de manga larga que dejaba su ombligo desnudo y que el cuello cubría hasta sus boca, llevaba en su espalda baja una espada corta de hoja ancha y llevaba su cinta ninja en la frente.

La segunda chica tenia los ojos de color negro con algunas ojeras debajo de estos, largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, cintura breve, vientre plano y pechos copa C. Vestía con unas botas negras, unos prietos pantalones negros con un cinturón, lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un bikini amarillo debajo de un largo abrigo negro con capucha, sobre su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de piel con visera, su cinta ninja se encontraba enganchada en su cinturón y portaba una larga nodachi en su mano derecha y que dejaba reposar sobre su hombro. La muchacha pelinegra ademas tenia varios tatuajes por su cuerpo, sobre su pecho se encontraba la forma de un curioso corazón y en los nudillos de sus manos estaban las letras que formaban la palabra DEATH.

La ultima de las chicas tenia el cabello de color castaño algo anaranjado, largo hasta media espalda y unos bonitos ojos color avellana y piel clara, su figura, sobretodo por como vestía, no destacaba tanto como las de sus compañeras aunque esto no era algo que le molestase, de echo lo prefería así. Era delgada, de cintura ancha, pechos copa C y largas y bonitas piernas; vestía con unos zapatos lisos de color gris, unas largas medias blanca hasta sus pantorrillas, una falda roja tableada, un cinturón blanco y un vestido blanco con un protector pectoral encima, usaba guantes blancos hasta la altura de su antebrazo, en su cinturón portaba un elegante estoque y usaba su banda ninja se encontraba en su frente.

La jounnin sensei de las tres chicas se trataba de una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada Mei Terumi, la mujer tenia un cuerpo de infarto con forma de reloj de arena, anchas caderas, cintura breve, un redondo y prieto trasero ademas de unos grandes pechos copa DD. Vestía con unas botas negras, unas medias de rejilla y un escotado vestido azul que hacia que los hombres no supiesen hacia donde mirar, usaba su cinta ninja alrededor de su cintura.

Estos eran todos los equipos que habían logrado superar la fase del bosque de la muerte, un total de 11 equipos y 33 participantes.

-¿Que decías de que mi prueba se había vuelto demasiado fácil Anko?-Se burló Ibiki haciendo que cierta mujer amante del dango chasquease la lengua bastante molesta mientras el Sandaime Hokage hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

-Debo decir que estoy agradablemente asombrado al ver a tantos jóvenes shinobis aquí, nunca tantos participantes habian logrado llegar hasta este punto, sin duda esta generación esta llena de gente talentosa.-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa haciendo a muchos sentirse orgullos de ellos mismo.

-H-hokage_sama, ¿donde se encuentra Naruto? ¿No fue a hablar con usted?-Preguntó cierta chica pelirosa al ver que el rubio no había aparecido junto al Sarutobi.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Sakura, como le he quitado bastante de su tiempo y quería cambiarse de ropa le he dicho que no se preocupe, con que llegue cuando sea su turno para pelear no habrá ningún problema.-Respondió el anciano haciendo asentir a la Haruno mientras el pelinegro simplemente hacia sonar su onomatopeya favorita.

El Kage continuó explicando como iría esta fase eliminatoria, serian combates aleatorios 1vs1 y debido a que necesitan un número X de participantes para la siguiente prueba era muy probable que alguno tuviese que luchar más de una vez lo que causo algunas quejas pero la simple explicación de que muchas veces en el campo de batalla tendrían que enfrentarse a situaciones injusta como esta acalló esas quejas. A continuación se les ofreció la oportunidad de rendirse, tanto por si no se sentían capaces de pasar esta prueba como por si estaban heridos, los únicos que se retiraron fueron Kabuto argumentando algo sobre que la prueba en el bosque le había casando más de lo esperado y la pelirroja del equipo de Kusa que daba un argumento parecido. Todos los participantes vieron como una gran pantalla aparecía en la sala donde los nombres de todos los presentes aparecían rápidamente mientras todos sentían cierta tensión por quienes serian los primeros en pelear, poco a poco los nombres se fueron deteniendo arrojando los nombres de los dos primeros combatientes.

Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha

VS

Dosu Kinuta de Otto

-Yaaaay, pero si soy el primer en pelear, parece que hoy es mi día de la suerte.-Dijo alguien en la entrada de la sala haciendo que todos se girasen a verlo haciendo que los ojos de todos se abriesen sorprendidos.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyy como es normal tengo que dejarlo en un momento como este para generar el hype que os haga querer leer más, es todo marketing gente, no me odies a mi. Pues bueno gente, este ha sido el inicio de este nuevo fic, ¿os atrevéis a hacer apuesta sobre quien es el la persona para la que trabaja Naruto? Como siempre gente recordaros que si os ha gustado o no este prologo, queréis darme ideas, recomendaciones u opiniones siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Se despide un día más este escritor que espera poder actualizar su fic de El Heredero de Rikkudou Sennin (2. 0) este fin de semana, cuidaos mucho gente, si os gusta este prologo no os olvidéis pasaron por mis otros fics, cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto, ja ne.**


	2. C1 Lo que la Mascara Escondía

**-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooola de nuevo gente, no os esperabais que actualizase tan pronto, ¿verdaaaaad? Antes de continuar hay una cosa que debo decir, bueno dos, la primera es que el prologo se me olvidó poner los nombres de las otras dos chicas a parte de Tier aunque creo que muchos ya lo sabréis ya que las apariencias de ambas son fácilmente reconocibles, pero por si acaso, la pelinegra se llama Trafalgar D. Water Lawko (y no os podeis ni imaginar todo el tiempo que me he tirado tratando de darle un nombre un poco más original, pero nada, esto al final ha sido lo mejor que he encontrado) y la pelicastaña es Asuna Yuuki. La segunda cosa es algo que quiero que sepáis y entendáis desde ya y es que en ese fic habrá un alto contenido de escena sexuales, sangre y vocabulario soez, por algo es rate M. Pues con todo esto dicho pasemos con el cap, nos leemos abajo.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Lo que la Mascara Escondía.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras tras haberse girado sus cabezas para ver de quien era la voz que habían escuchado, lo que estaban viendo simplemente no podía creérselo, a todos se les había quedado guardada la imagen del escandaloso chico de llamativo cabello rubio que se puso a gritar durante la primera prueba del examen y que antes de empezar la segunda prueba fue usando por Anko para amedrentar a aquellos participantes que creyesen que seria una prueba sencilla, por lo tanto, era malditamente imposible que esa persona en la entrada fuese aquel chico.

Aquella chillona y horrible ropa naranja había desaparecido para no volver nunca más, ahora el rubio usaba unas botas negras con la punta reforzada, unos protectores de metal que le llegaban hasta la rodillas, unos anchos pantalones negro con un cinturón de hebilla gruesa y con el kanji de "fuego" grabado en este, una camisa gris con el dibujo de llamas rojas debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha y con el forro interior rojo con mangas arremangadas hasta el antebrazo, alrededor del cuello portaba un colgante con lo que parecía ser la cara de un lobo o quizás un zorro con brillantes ojos de color rubi, por ultimo su banda ninja se encontraba atada atada por el lado izquierdo a su cinturón. Colgando de un par de correas enganchadas en el lado derecho de su cinturón se encontraba una hermosa katana sin guardia, con la tsuka de color negro con un lazo de color rojo y la vaina de color negro. El cabello rubio del Uzumaki también había cambiado, ahora se encontraba peinado hacia atrás dejando un par de cabellos cayendo entre sus fieros ojos ojos azules.

Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos clavados en el sonriente ojiazul cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, unos preguntándose porque ahora se veía tan diferente, no solo por su ropa, su aura, la impresión que daba, era mucho más intimidante que antes. Ino y Sakura miraban al "Baka" de Naruto con la boca muy abierta no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, Hinata estaba inconsciente con la cara más roja que un tomate y Tenten no era capaz de centrar su atención, por un lado estaba lo atractivo que se veía ahora el chico de las curiosas marcas en las mejillas y por otro lado estaba esa preciosa katana en su cintura. Mirai movía sus labios sin producir ningún sonido con sus mejillas adornadas con un suave rosa, Rei miraba embelesada al ojiazul con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras Sayumi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, en un principio al igual que su hermano había tratado de deshacer el genjustsu pero no había servido de nada, esto era real y podía sentir como sus pálidas se sentían cálidas por alguna razón.

Por otro lado las chicas de otras aldeas y que no conocían demasiado a rubio no estaban tan sorprendidas, tal vez el como había actuado era solo un engaño para que pensasen que era alguien débil y bajarán la guardia. Las chicas de Kumo no podían negar que el Uzumaki se veía muy atractivo, quizás iba siendo hora de que su villa formase una verdadera alianza con Konoha y ellas no tendrían problemas en ayudar con eso con un matrimonio con el rubio.

-(Así que este chico es el jinchuriki del Kyuubi eh, se ve prometedor, oh yeah).-Pensó Quenn que sabía bien que era el sentimiento que ese rubio le estaba provocando y como, y más le valía a ese rubio no estar haciendo esto para nada.

El equipo de Suna estaba sorprendido, Kankuro al igual que muchos pensaba que aquella actitud de idiota había sido solo una treta mientras su hermana rubia miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas al muchacho. Los pensamientos de la menor de los 3 eran algo diferentes, ella había podido notar algo que sus hermanos no y eso le causaba un sentimiento que nunca había sentido por otra persona, una extraña sensación, sentía que debía estar cerca de él ojiazul porque…

-(El es igual que yo madre, el huele a sangre).-Pensaba la pelirroja mientras sentía como su cuerpo se cimbraba con solo mirar a aquellos ojos azules y como su intimidad se calentaba.

-(Es él, es mi héroe).-Pensaba la chica pelirroja de Kusa con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver al rubio que durante la prueba en el bosque le había salvado la vida de un furioso y hambriento oso.

Las dos chicas de Iwa pensaban lo mismo, el chico sin duda era apuesto, y compartían la idea de las chicas de Kumo sobre lo de una alianza con Konoha y el rubio de por medio. Pero además de eso Kinue sentía un extraño sentimiento semejante al de Aimi, no por eso de que el rubio olía sangre ni nada de eso, sino porque algo le decía que estar cerca del rubio era lo que tenia que hacer, era como si su cuerpo mismo le estuviese indiciando que ese era el hombre con el que debía estar haciendo que un gran calor se extendiese por todo su cuerpo.

Y por último las 3 muchachas de Kiri miraban interesadas al Uzumaki, la rubia, con un pequeño sonrojo oculto gracias al cuello alto de su chaqueta, miraba de arriba abajo al rubio dándose cuenta ahora gracias a que esa maldita ropa naranja había desaparecido que el ojiazul estaba en muy buena forma. La pelinegra a pesar de tener una mirada aburrida en sus ojos estaba sonriendo ligeramente sintiendo como sus mejillas se sentían cálidas y se preguntaba así misma si es que esto era lo que se sentía cuando alguien del sexo opuesto llamaba tu atención. Por último la chica pelicastaña tenia la cara bastante roja mientras trataba de no mirarlo mucho solo para volver a hacerlo y mirar de nuevo hacia otro lado avergonzada y con la cara aun más roja.

-(Menudo bombón, si el solo fuese un par de años mayor...que demonios, al carajo, que importa la edad cuando encuentras al hombre de tu vida).-Eran los pensamiento de Mei quien a pesar de estar actuando de forma muy calmada con una sonrisa ya empezaba a pensar como asaltar al rubio en cuanto se diese la oportunidad.

-(Tus deliciosas feromonas funcionan también como siempre mi querida Reiko_chan).-Pensó el rubio mientras daba un paso al frente viendo todo lo que había echo el solo liberar unas pocas feromonas en el lugar, pero en fin, tenía unas eliminatorias que pasar y con un poco de suerte, un par de idiotas con los que acabar.-Si tomáis una foto os durará más tiempo, y a la salida os la puedo firmar si me lo pedís, pero por el momento deberían de subir a las gradas, tengo una momia a la que enterrar.-

Cuando el chico habló todos al fin reaccionaron y entre algunos tropiezos todos fueron subiendo a la barandilla de observación dejando en el área de combate al Uzumaki y al chico de la cara vendada. Pero hubo alguien más que no subió a la barandilla, esa persona se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha que se acercó a su compañero con su inseparable arrogante actitud.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha ocurrido dobe?-Preguntó con una mirada despectiva al rubio que solo sonrió.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Uchiha, ahora sube de una vez a la barandilla y deja de actuar como la reina del baile que crees que eres.-Respondió el rubio haciendo enfadar al pelinegro.

-¿Quien te crees que eres dobe? Soy un Uchiha y por tanto debes hablarme con más respecto.-Exigió el chico mientras en la barandilla su hermana negaba con la cabeza, su hermano había asimilado demasiado las ideas de su difunto padre.

-¿Mi superior? No me hagas reir Uchiha, el día en que tu estés por encima de mi el infierno se congelará y el cielo se prenderá en llamas.-Dijo Naruto que simplemente optó por ignorar al ojinegro.

Sasuke trató de agarrarlo para exigirle que se disculparse pero el rubio se movió mucho más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían ver, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo el Uchiha estaba en el suelo con el rubio sobre él. El Uzumaki tenia el brazo derecho de Sasuke debajo de su rodilla que ejercía algo de presión sobre el codo, la otra justo sobre la mitad de la espalda del ojinegro y con la mano derecha en su cuello. Todos estaban sorprendidos, Naruto había inmovilizado al Uchiha de un forma impecable y ahora por la presión que ejercía con su rodilla sobre el codo y la espalda del chico el pelinegro gruñía dolorido.

-Voy a darte un consejo pequeño emo de mierda.-Dijo al oido de Sasuke con una voz que parecia provenir desde mismo infierno y todos en el lugar pudieron sentirlo, un profundo, pesado y frio instinto asesino se dejó sentir en la sala, la mayoría de los genin fueron abrumados por esto mientras que los jounnin estaban sin palabras por sentir escalofríos en sus columnas y Sasuke simplemente temblaba de miedo al sentirlo desde tan cerca; aquel sujeto en el bosque de la muerte le había hecho ver su muerte con su instinto asesino, pero lo de Naruto era peor, el no le mostraba su muerte, sino como podía hacerlo sufrir de incontables y aterradoras formas a cada cual más y más horrible.-Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima voy a arrancarte los brazos y a colgarte de un lugar alto para que los cuervos puedan alimentarse de tus ojos. Ahora se un buen emo y vete a la barandilla antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.-

Naruto se levantó aun teniendo el control sobre el movimiento de Sasuke al cual empujó hacia las escaleras ganándose una mirada entre aterrada y cargada de odio del Uchiha que sentía su codo y su espalda doloridos. Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos sobretodos aquellos que eran de Konoha y conocían a los dos chicos, todos sabían bien que esos dos no se llevaban bien y que peleaban bastante, pero esto estaba más allá de sus típicas discusiones. En la barandilla cierta pelirroja de la arena miraba al rubio con un lindo sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba tras haber sentido el instinto asesino del rubio Uzumaki.

Al fin la arena había sido despejada y en ella solo quedaban el ojiazul y el vendando Dosu que ahora miraba de forma analizadora al joven delante suya, ¿como era posible que esta persona delante suya fuese aquel idiota con el que se toparon en la primera fase? No sabia bien que es lo que ocurría pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento que solo aumentaba al ver esa larga sonrisa en la cara de su adversario. Sus ojos se movieron hacia donde estaba cierto sanin de cabello negro culto entre los demás ninjas de Konoha y lo supo, solo podía pelear, los viperinos ojos de su líder miraban con esa curiosidad enfermiza que los caracterizaba al chico de marcas en las mejillas. Dosu caminó hasta estar enfrente de Naruto con el arbitro que habían declarado para este combate en medio de los dos, cualquier cosa que le pudiese pasar seguro que no seria tan malo como lo que le podría llegar a hacer Orochimaru.

-Cof, cof, si los dos participantes están listo, cof, cof.-Dijo el árbitro, un hombre llamado Hayate que tenia un aspecto bastante enfermizo mientras los dos chicos delante suya se miraban listo para el combate.-Hajime.-

De inmediato el árbitro salto para salir en en medio, Dosu prefirió tomar algo de distancia, después de todo poco o nada sabía del rubio frente a él y su estilo de combate a media distancia no es que fuese malo. Mientras el rubio de ojos azules simplemente se había quedado quieto en su sitio con las manos en los bolsillos y con una divertida y burlona sonrisa que podría irritar a cualquiera y el vendando hombre no fue la excepción. Usando el aparato que tenía en su brazo derecho causó una poderosa onda sonica que golpeó de frente al Uzumaki, en las gradas los espectadores tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el fuerte ruido mientras el suelo se cuarteaba ligeramente, el rubio recibió el golpe haciendo sonrió a Dosu, ese ataque debería de haberle reventado los tímpanos.

-No me digas que eso es lo mejor que tienes chico momia.-Dijo burlón el ojiazul mientras Dosu estaba shockeado, como era posible que un golpe sónico como ese que ademas estaba concentrado no le hubiese echo nada.-En fin, creo que ahora es mi turno.-

De nuevo el pesado instinto asesino se dejó sentir en la sala antes de que Naruto se moviese a una velocidad impresionante, los golpes empezaron a volar contra el vendando ninja de Otto que trataba como podía de defenderse de los rápidos y feroces golpes del rubio. Poco a poco estaba siendo acorralado, no solo porque el ojiazul cada vez le ganaba más terreno, sino porque también cada vez que paraba un golpe del Uzumaki su cuerpo se cimbraba entero, era como recibir las embestidas de una bola de demolición que lo único que buscaba era destrozarlo con toda su fuerza. No iba a poder aguantar mucho así por lo que por lo menos tenia que tratar de hacer algo para poder salir de aquella situación, esquivó el golpe de Naruto pero en vez de tratar de retroceder o huir dio un paso al frente con su brazo derecho extendido el cual empezó a vibrar. Todos en la sala tuvieron que taparse los oídos de nuevo por la poderosa onda sonica mientras Dosu sonreía, a esa distancia no solo los tímpanos del chico deberían haber reventado si o si, sino que también el cerebro de este debería de haber recibido un doloroso golpe.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?-Los ojos del chico vendando se abrieron como platos al ver que el ojiazul seguía consciente tras haber recibido la onda sónica desde tan cerca, su estrategia se había ido al traste y ahora no podría defenderse.

El Uzumaki volvió a moverse a una velocidad asombrosa moviendo sus manos hacia el ottonin con su manos en forma de garras que buscaban despedazar al vendando ninja. Dosu apenas podía seguir los movimientos de Naruto, lo único que podía hacer era echar para atrás lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y trata de encontrar un momento de salir por patas. De pronto el rubio dio un aceleró inesperado, el ninja de Otto puso todo su esfuerzo es esquivar a pesar de apenas poder verlo y en el último momento logró esquivar el golpe mortal y dar una gran salto evitando que las manos del rubio se acercaran a su corazón, pero eso no evitó que la sangre volase por los aires.

-Tengo que elogiarte, conseguiste esquivar mi golpe, pero creo que perdiste algo por el camino jajaja.-Mientras el rubio el reía los demás presentes miraban como en el suelo del área de combate se encontraba el cercenado brazo izquierdo de ottonin que al tratar de esquivar el golpe del rubio había dejado su flanco izquierdo abierto.

Todos miraban aquella escena con los ojos muy abiertos, la gran mayoría apenas y había podido ver el momento en que el rubio estiro los dedos de su mano y como si esta fuese una espada cortaba el brazo del ninja del sonido como si fuese un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla. Los compañeros de generación del ojiazul no podían creerse el como estaba luchando el rubio, el que siempre era el ultimo de la clase, aquel que prácticamente tenia el record de derrotas en la academia luchaba de una forma que incluso les daba algo de miedo y les hacía pensar que es lo que ocurriría si a alguno de ellos les tocaba luchaba contra él. Kiba sobretodo era el que más asustado estaba por eso, el siempre fue de los que más se metían con el rubio en la academia y por absolutamente nada del mundo quería luchar contra Naruto que ahora mismo agitaba su mano derecha para quitarse los restos de la sangre de encima.

Por su lado Dosu respiraba agitado mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con su único brazo, esto era una locura, el tipo delante suya era un monstruo, un monstruo que por la sonrisa que le dirigía estaba dispuesto a acabar con él a la menor oportunidad que tuviese. No queriendo perder su vida el vendando ninja empezó a alzar su ahora único brazo para decir que se rendía, tal vez Orochimaru lo castigaría por ello pero al menos conservaría la vida.

-(No, no, no. No pienso dejar que te rindas tan fácilmente chico momia).-Pensó rápidamente el rubio con una sonrisa depredadora lanzándose contra Dosu que se dio cuenta de esto pero el ojiazul desapareció en un estallido de velocidad que ninguno de los genin del lugar pudo seguir quedando detrás del ninja de otto.

-Me rindo.-Dijo Dosu pensando que quizás el rubio había fallado su golpe.

-Cof, Dosu Kinuta se retira, cof, cof, el vencedor es Naruto Uzumaki.-Declaró el árbitro mientras el chico de la vendas respiraba aliviado aunque sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho; fue entonces que se dio cuanta que una mancha de sangre empezaba a formarse en su camisa, una siniestra risa vino de su espalda haciendo que se girase al ojiazul que la miraba por encima de su hombro con una mancha de sangre en su mejilla.

-Puedes rendirte y puedes tratar de huir todo lo que quieras, pero no creo que vayas a ir muy lejos sin esto.-Dijo el rubio y fue entonces que los mostró, los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron como platos al ver que en la ensangrentada mano del Uzumaki se encontraba un palpitante corazón.

Todos en la sala miraban asombrados aquella macabra escena en la que el rubio Uzumaki sostenía en su mano derecha el palpitante corazón del ninja de la aldea del sonido que se quedó mirando hacia su extraído órgano como si su cerebro no fuese capaz de hacerle entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. El dolor en su pecho se empezó a hacer más grande mientras la roja mancha de sangre se iba extendiendo por su ropa poco a poco. Dosu empezó a caminar hacia Naruto, sus pasos se veían pesados y algo torpes, quería alcanzarlo, aquello que el chico de marcas en las mejillas había extraído de su pecho, su visión se iba nublando mientras se tambaleaba, extendió su único brazo tratando de alcanzar su corazón de la mano de el rubio que extendía su brazo como si fuese a dárselo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo el vendado ninja cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

-En el campo de combate no puedes simplemente levantar la mano y decir que te rindes, tienes que luchar con todo lo que tengas para lograr vivir o al menos no morir de forma patética. En fin, toma, para que no te lleves un mal recuerdo mio al infierno.-Dijo Naruto mientras dejaba en corazón en la mano de su propietario.

-Eso era innecesario, el ya se había rendido, estas descalificado Uzumaki.-Dijo el arbitro que de pronto había dejado atrás su tos ganándose una mirada molesta del ojiazul que lo amedrentó un poco y que incluso lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? Arranqué su corazón antes de que pudiera rendirse, en estos combates al igual que en la ronda del bosque de la muerte esta permitido ataca a matar, por eso estás tu aquí señor arbitro inútil, para evitar que eso pueda ocurrir si se puede. Si hubieses terminado el combate cuando le cercené el brazo nada de esto habría ocurrido, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta que por la perdida de sangre no iba a poder pelear más.-Dijo con una burlona y algo cínica sonrisa el chico de marcas en las mejillas, Hayate miró al Hokage en su grada junto a los demás jounnin sensei y espectadores de la prueba, Hiruzen solo pudo suspirar, sabía que el que Naruto pudiera pelear con sus verdaderas capacidades solo le iba a traerle dolor de cabeza.

-Lo que ha dicho Naruto es cierto, todo en estos combates, al igual que en el campo de batalla, todo está permitido para hacerse con la victoria. Por eso Hayate espero que estés un poco más atento en los próximos encuentros.-Dijo el anciano Kage con una voz seria haciendo que varios de los presentes tragasen duro y que el jounnin asintiese a sus palabras.

-Cof, cof, el vencedor es Naruto Uzumaki, cof, cof.-Anunció el enfermizo hombre que de nuevo volvía a tener sus ataques de tos.

-Bien, con esto solucionado me disculpen o no me voy a lavar las manos y os aconsejaría que retiraseis el cuerpo del chico momia antes de que empiece a oler y atraiga a las moscas.-Dijo el rubio señalando el inmóvil cuerpo del ottonin antes de marcharse en dirección al baño más cercano.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio tras eso, pensando en lo que acababan de ver mientras un grupo de ninjas médicos se encargaban de llevarse al fallecido Dosu en una bolsa para cadáveres.

-(¿Como es posible que el dobe pueda moverse de esa forma? Y sobretodo, ¿como pudo arrancarle el corazón a ese tipo de esa forma? Cuando le vea como su superior le exigiré que me diga como lo hizo, con una técnica tan poderosa podré matar a esa persona sin ningún problema).-Eran los pensamientos de cierto Uchiha que no entendía como era posible que el perdedor de Naruto pudiese hacer algo como eso y que según él debía decirle como lo había echo ya que él era un Uchiha, la élite de los ninjas de Konoha...de nuevo según él.

Los demás novatos de Konoha estaban sin palabras por el macabro espectáculo que les había brindando el rubio Uzumaki, el mismo chico al que todos consideraban un inútil, un perdedor y un despropósito como ninja que apenas y lograba usar los 3 jutsus básicos de la academia había luchado de una forma increible y había acabado con la vida de otra persona como sino fuese nada.

-(Naruto_kun ha empezado a actuar como realmente es él, me pregunto porqué. Se supone que hasta que no fuese nombrado chunnin tenia que seguir actuando como un idiota).-Pensó uno de los novatos, el único de ellos que conocía la verdadera identidad y las verdaderas capacidad del rubio.

Cada uno de los miembros de la arena tenia distintos pensamientos, Kankuro solo esperaba que no tuviese que enfrentarse contra ese tipo, su marioneta no podría hacer nada contra esa velocidad. Temari estaba sorprendida al ver al mismo chico que durante las dos primeras rondas del examen había actuado como un idiota propiciar un asesinato de forma tan sencilla e implacable, ademas que no podía negar algo y es que algo dentro de ella le había echo vibrar al ver aquella sonrisa manchada de sangre. Por ultimo aunque Aimi se mantenía tranquila y serena por fuera por dentro estaba realmente agitada, ver a Naruto asesinar de aquella forma tan despiadada había echo que su cuerpo se calentase de una forma que nunca llegó a pensar.

-(El es el indicado madre, el es como yo, un asesino que no le importa acabar con aquellos que le estorban y que disfruta de matarlos. Al fin lo hemos encontrado madre, él es el hombre indicado para nosotras, aquel que hará valer mi existencia).-Pensaba la pelirroja mientras respiraba algo agitada y sino fuese por su pañuelo sus sonrojadas mejillas estarían a la vista de todos.

 **-Así es mi niña, él es el hombre que nos merecemos, un asesino despiadado que nos haga suyas una y otra vez hasta que acabemos rendidas.-** Dijo una emocionada voz demoníaca en la mente de la sunanin que asentía mentalmente a aquellas palabras mientras sentía como sus partes intimas se calentaban y humedecían.-( **Así que ese es hombre que ha logrado doblegar a Onee_sama. ¡Mmmm! Me muero de ganas de que venga a reclamarnos, si ha podido con Onee_sama debe de ser toda una bestia incansable** ).-

Los otros dos ninjas de Otto no es que se viesen muy afectados por la muerte de su compañero de equipo, ante todo esos 3 no eran amigos, ni siquiera se llevaban especialmente bien, solo trabajaban juntos porque sus habilidades eran compatibles entre si.

-(Kukuku, que chico tan interesante has resultado ser Naruto_kun, me pregunto que secretos nos estas ocultando).-Pensó cierto sannin de las serpientes con una sonrisa que poco o nada le importaba la muerte de unos de sus subordinados.

Las 3 chicas de Kumo simplemente estaban impresionadas por las habilidades del rubio, era muy rápido y luchaba con una fiereza increible. La muerte del ninja de otto no les había afectado, en Kumo se les preparaba mentalmente desde que entraban en la academia para matar y ver como otros mataban, tampoco es que les borrasen los sentimientos pero debían entender que como shinobis matar era parte de su trabajo diario. La rubia junchiriki del grupo sentía además algo que no entendía del todo, sentía como su cuerpo estaba caliente y una extraña necesidad de estar con el rubio se iba apoderando de ella, agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en los combates para alejar esa sensación.

-(Ese chico es muy fuerte, ¿crees que podamos vencerlo si tenemos que enfrentarnos a él Kyoko?-Preguntó la rubia junchiriki de Kumo a su huésped interno.

- **Nyaaa, ¿pelear? Simplemente seduce a ese hombretón para que nos haga ronronear toda la noche gatita, ¡nyaaaa!** -Dijo la excitada voz de cierta gata haciendo que la cara de la chica se pusiera roja.-

-(¡Deja de masturbarte maldita gata ninfómana!)-Gritó la chica antes de cortar la comunicación con la Biju que seguía con sus labores masturbatorias que concluyeron cuando la Biju alcanzó el orgasmo mientras gemía el nombre del Uzumaki y pedía que viniese a hacerla suya.

-(¡Asesina sin parar, derramada la sangre de sus enemigos está, zas, zas, zas, uno tras otro caerá, oh yeaah!).-Rimaba en su cabeza la sensei de las chicas Kumo que sentía todo su cuerpo vibrando por lo que acababa de ver, ese chico rubio era de lo más interesante.-(¿Que te parece Ushiko? Creo que al fin hemos encontrado al hombre que tanto tiempo hemos estado buscando?)

- **Mmmm, puede que si Quenn, ademas, si ese chico es capaz de usar las hormonas de Reiko_nee eso significa que ha logrado dominarla, sin contar que no está nada mal, quizás sea algo bajito pero mientras tenga grande lo que importa estoy seguro que nos va a hacer gozar jejeje.** -Respondió la inquilina interna de la mujer de color que reía de forma pervertida.

El equipo de Iwa al igual que el de Kumo no estaba afectado por la muerte de Dosu, al parecer solo era en Konoha donde no preparaban a sus ninjas desde la academia para este tipo de cosas. Rou se mantenía sereno con los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba como encarar al rubio si llegaba a tener que combatir contra este, seria un combate difícil, el ojiazul era rápido y atacaba con fuerza, pero él también era bastante fuerte ademas que tenia una buena resistencia y un buen abanico de jutsus con los que podría defenderse, seria un combate reñido y no tenia ningún problema con ello. Kurotsuchi tenia varios pensamientos en su cabeza relacionados con el rubio, por un lado estaba el echo de que la cara del Uzumaki se le hacia conocida, la había visto antes en algún sitio pero no era capaz de recordar donde. Otra idea que rondaba su cabeza era que el ojiazul podía ser un buen prospecto para ser su novio, una de la cosas malas que tenia ser la nieta del Kage y la hija de uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la villa era que ningún chico se atrevía a coquetearle por miedo. Ademas que su padre y su abuelo no aceptarían a algún debilucho como su novio pero el chico de las marcas en las mejillas parecía alguien que valía la pena.

Del otro lado su compañera y amiga pelicastaña estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que estaban sintiendo Yugito, Quenn y Aimi por el rubio Uzumaki. Nunca había creído en esas tonterías del amor a primera vista por lo que el sentirse de esa forma por un chico que ni siquiera conocía realmente era algo que no comprendía por lo que trató de buscar respuesta en la persona en la que más confianza tenia.

- **Kikiki, lo que sientes normal Kinue, es lo que toda hembra siente cuando encuentra al macho al que debe entregarse kikiki**.-Dijo una voz en su mente que lo único que logró fue que la pelicastaña se pusiera como un tomate.

-(¿C-como que el macho al que debo entregarme? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca Hisuru? N-ni siquiera lo conozco...aunque es bastante lindo).-Respondió la avergonzada chica mientras bajaba su vista avergonzada.

- **Kikiki, es una realidad, el cuerpo de toda hembra reacciona al encontrar al macho con el que es más compatible y viceversa, kikiki. No lo pienses mucho y solo deja que las cosas ocurran como tienen que ocurrir kikiki.** -Contestó aquel ser haciendo que la chica se pusiera aun más roja que un tomate pero no podía negar como el calor había poblado su cuerpo cuando vio pelear al Uzumaki, al otro lado de la sala Hinata por alguna razón sentía que alguien trataba de quitarle el puesto.- **Kikiki, conque ese es el hombre al que se ha entregado Nee_chan, kikiki, si ha podido domarla a ella estoy segura de que no tendrá problema conmigo y con Kinue, kikiki, que fantásticas y largas noches vamos a pasar juntos kikiki.-**

Los dos genin de Kusa estaban rígidos y bastante tensos, cuando por alguna razón lograron sobrevivir a aquel oso durante la prueba del bosque de la muerte empezaron a pensar que quizás la suerte estaba de su lado, que este era su momento, pero ahora tras haber visto a ese rubio pelear ya no estaban tan seguros y empezaban a creer que quizás hubiera sido mejor haberse retirado junto a su compañera de lentes. Hablando de la pelirroja, la chica quería correr al lado de Naruto desde que lo vio entrar en el edificio; ese chico era su héroe, la persona que la había salvado de morir en el bosque y desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo único que quería era estar a su lado para siempre.

-(Me pregunto que debería de ponerme para nuestra noche de bodas, ¿le gustará la ropa interior de encaje? ¿O tal vez le guste más que lo reciba completamente desnuda? ¡Oh, oh, oh! O aun mejor, me echaré nata montada por encima para que me coma entera jijijiji).-Pensaba la mujer Terumi que estaba completamente metida en su mundo de fantasía con un fino hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz y que ocultaba sutilmente con su mano.

Mientras Mei seguían metida en su mundo de color rosa, sus alumnas tenían sus propios pensamientos con respecto al chico de ojos azules. La rubia de nombre Tier no podía negar que el rubio era un hábil combatiente, el estilo de pelea que había demostrado era realmente feroz, pero lo que más curiosidad le causaba tanto a ella como a sus compañeras era la espada que cargaba con él. Las 3 chicas habían prácticamente nacido con una espada en sus manos y sabían distinguir cuando una de ellas era de calidad y podían decir que la espada que portaba Naruto era toda una obra de arte en lo que a espadas se refiere. También estaba el echo de que las 3 chicas se habían dado cuenta de que el rubio ni de broma debía ser un simple genin, y lo sabían bien porque ellas tampoco lo eran, estaban en estos exámenes por una importante misión al igual que su maestra, aunque esta ultima parecía más concentrada en otros asuntos.

En la grada de espectadores que ocupaba el Hokage muchos más tenían sus propios pensamientos relacionados con el Uzumaki, pensamientos que tuvieron que dejar a un lado cuando los ninjas médicos terminaron su trabajo pudiendo dar paso al segundo combate eliminatorio. Por uno de los pasillos Naruto regresaba tras haber lavado sus manos encontrándose en el camino con cierto ninja de rostro cubierto que parecía estar esperándolo mientras leía su inseparable librito.

-¿Y que puedo hacer por ti Hatake?-Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras se paraba delante de Kakashi.

-...Es Kakashi_sensei Naruto, te recuerdo que soy tu maestro.-Dijo el peliplata que por mucho que su alumno hubiese cambiado de aspecto no iba a permitir faltas de respeto, esta respuesta solo hizo reír un poco al ojazul.

-Pero por poco tiempo, una vez sea chunnin no estaré en la obligación de seguir llamándote de esa forma.-Respondió Naruto en un tono burlón que molestó un poco al Hatake que se puso serio, por mucho que el ojiazul fuese el hijo de su sensei no iba a permitir que le hablara así.

-Aun si lograses convertirte en chunnin Naruto, yo seguiría siendo tu superior, te lo recuerdo mocoso porque parece que se te ha olvidado ese punto.-Dijo el peliplata haciendo que de nuevo el rubio riese.

-¿Mi superior? Creo que te equivocas, tu no eres mi superior en nada, ni nunca lo has sido.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una alargada sonrisa, Kakashi iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso pero no hizo falta, Naruto se alzó la camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo en el cual, justo sobre el corazón, se encontraba una marca echa seguramente con un hierro caliente y que dibujaba la silueta de un pájaro alzando sus alas por sobre su cabeza.

El ojo del hombre que había copiado más de mil jutsus parecía a punto de salirse de su cuenca mientras miraba aquella marca, sabía lo que era, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella marca y por ello no era capaz de entender porque esa marca se encontraba en pecho de Naruto.

-¿C-como es posible que tu...-Preguntó Kakashi que apenas era capaz de hablar debido a la impresión.

-Es una historia larga de contar y ahora no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de ello, pregúntale al viejo, él te contará todo con lujo de detalles.-Dijo el rubio bajándose la camisa con un sonrisa inclinada mientras en la arena se anunciaban los nombres de los dos siguientes participantes.

Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha

VS

Yoroi Akado de Konoha

-Sino te importa Hatake tengo que ir a ver como le dan una paliza al pequeño Uchiha, nos vemos.-Se despidió el ojiazul pasando de largo dejando al peliplata callado y en silencio en aquel pasillo.

-Esa marca...¿que demonios hace Naruto con los AMBU Teikoku?-Se preguntó así mismo el Hatake, sin duda debía de tener una charla con el Hokage lo más pronto posible para que le aclarase que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 **-Coooooooooooooooooooooorten. Pues hasta aquí este cap gente, solo para los que ya penséis que voy a hacer a un loco Naruto que mata porque si, Naruto no es tonto, y aun teniendo que actuar como un tonto ha estado recopilando información, solo os diré eso. Pues bueno gente, como siempre espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve la marca que tiene Naruto en el pecho y de su katana. Como siempre os recuerdo que si os ha gustado, o no, el cap de hoy, si queréis darme ideas, sugerencias, consejos, opiniones, etc...siempre leo y contesto todos vuestros comentarios. Se despide un servidor un día más, no olvidéis pasar mis otros fics, o por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) para reíros un rato a mi costa si tenéis tiempo, cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo. Me alegra que te guste la actitud del rubio, y eso que aun no has visto nada, y bueno, creo que con lo que se ha visto durante el cap se podrás hacerte una idea de lo que ocurrirá con las chicas. Y me congratula que te haya gustado el fem Law.

 **Ryu ootsutsuki 14** : Gracias por el review pero lamento decirte que has fallado.

 **Sesiom zero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, al menos piensa que no has tenido que esperar mucho.

 **Nagato Angelo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y muchas gente lo hace, aunque creo que hay más que me odian que los que me admiran pero meh.

 **Dark Dragon Runa:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y has fallado, vuelve a intentarlo.

 **draculyn28:** Gracias por el review y haber que te ha parecido la historia con este primer cap.

 **johan uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y pues hoy mismo, el de un mago singular ya tendrás que esperar un poco más.

 **Cezar A FG** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.


	3. C2 La Verdad a Veces Duele

**-Hooooooooooooola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, al fin estoy de vuelta maldita sea, ya lo dije en enero que seguramente cuando tuviese que volver a las clases habría otro parón en las actualizaciones, pero al fin he terminado mis exámenes, mis trabajos y todas las cosas que tenia que hacer y al fin soy libre para poder escribir de nuevo. Para empezar este regreso aquí os traigo este nuevo cap de este fic que tanto os ha gustado, en serio, 22 reviews en solo 2 caps, sois los mejores. Dejando mi peloteo a un lado os dejo con el nuevo cap que espero que os guste, recordad las contestaciones a los reviews van al final, os veo abajo.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2: La Verdad a Veces Duele.

Todos los presentes miraban hacia la arena donde los dos chicos de Konoha se miraban el uno al otro, por un lado estaba Yoroi, un genin del equipo de Kabuto que usaba un pañuelo para cubrir parte de su rostro, y por otro estaba el siempre arrogante y ególatra Sasuke Uchiha que miraba a su contrincante con una altanera sonrisa, según lo veia el pelinegro era imposible que perdiese, después de todo él era un ninja de elite, o al menos así es como se veía él. Cierto rubio que acababa de llegar a la grada de participantes se apoyó contra la pared sin hacer ruido y con los brazos cruzados, sabía que en cuento se percatasen de él empezarían las molestas preguntas. El Uzumaki tenia una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo ese arrogante idiota de Sasuke estaba por recibir una buena lección, nunca te fíes de las apariencias. Él no era tonto, sabía que el tal Yoroi no era un simple genin y lo sabía por una muy sencilla razón, ese chico despedía un asqueroso olor a serpiente al igual que sus otros dos compañeros y los ninjas de Otto, aunque el de estos últimos y él de cierto peligris que había desaparecido nada más retirarse del examen era bastante más fuerte.

-(No se que es lo que estarás tramando Orochimaru pero da igual, tarde o temprano te acabaré arrancando la puta cabeza).-Pensó fugazmente el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a cierto hombre que se había infiltrado entre los demás jounnins y que ahora sentía como un gran escalofrió recorría toda su espalda sin saber bien de donde había venido.

-Cof, cof, Si ambos participantes están listos.-Dijo Hayato mirando a los dos jóvenes que asintieron a sus palabras.-¡Hajime!

De inmediato Sasuke se lanzó de frente al ataque pensando que podría acabar fácilmente con el don nadie que había tenido la mala suerte de enfrentarse a él, el Uchiha lanzaba patadas y puñetazos que eran hábilmente bloqueados por Yoroi que estaba completamente a la defensiva, en la barra de participantes Ino y Sakura chillaban como las fan girls que eran haciendo que muchos tuviesen que taparse los oídos, los gritos de la pelirrosa eran tan o peores que los ataques sonico de Dosu. Sasuke se empezaba a impacientar, ese tipo paraba todos los golpes que lanzaba, su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada y sentía como sus movimientos se iban volviendo cada vez más lentos. Desde la barandilla Naruto luchaba por no empezar a reír, tener grandiosas habilidades sensoriales le permiten percatarse de muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡ese tipo era una maldita sanguijuela! El tal Yoroi estaba devorando el chakra del pequeño Uchiha cada vez que le bloqueaba un golpe.

-(Si esto sigue así el Uchiha acabará perdiendo de forma patética en unooooooos...5/10 minutos. Pero eso no es lo que planeas, ¿verdad Orochimaru? Quieres obligarlo a que use tu estúpido sello, por eso ese tipo no ha atacado al idiota en ningún momento).-Pensó Naruto mientras en la arena Sasuke al fin se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pelinegro al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que su contendiente estaba haciendo, apretó los dientes y gruñó molesto, cabreado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ahora apenas tenia chakra y encima de eso su cuerpo estaba muy fatigado por no haber podido descansar tras la fase del bosque de la muerte. El sello maldito en su cuello empezó a reaccionar haciendo que Orochimaru sonriese y que los jounnin presentes que sabían acerca de ese sello se preparan para lo peor. Por fortuna no paso nada, tal vez fue por el orgullo ciego del Uchiha que le hizo poder retener el sello, Sasuke atacó con rapidez y usando una nueva técnica, la cual estaba derivada del taijutsu de Lee el cual había copiado durante su último encuentro, logró vencer a su oponente que acabó estampado en el suelo. El Uchiha cayó inconsciente tras el combate y de inmediato Kakashi se lo llevó del lugar, seguramente el Hatake le pondría un sello restrictor para que el sello maldito no se saliese de control tan fácilmente.

-(Parece que tus planes no han salido como esperabas, eh Orochimaru).-Pensó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras miraba al infiltrado sannin de las serpientes el cual no parecía estar especialmente contento.

-H-hola mi héroe.-Saludó en voz baja cierta pelirroja de Kusa mientras se colocaba a lado del ojiazul con una sonrisa que este devolvió.

-Hola Karin_chan, no sabes lo que me alegra volver a ver tu hermoso rostro de nuevo.-Dijo el rubio con un tono bastante galante que sonrojó bastante a la muy feliz chica.

-Y-yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, s-si no hubiese sido por ti no estaría aquí ahora mismo mi héroe.-Respondió la ojiroja que miraba al chico con bastante devoción haciendo algo de gracia al Uzumaki.

-No podía dejar a una chica tan linda como tu sola y sin ayuda, mi consciencia no se hubiese quedado tranquila.-Respondió el rubio haciendo que el corazón de la chica empezase a latir más rápido la vez que sentía como su cuerpo se sentía algo más caliente.-Y por cierto, preferiría que dejaras de llamarme todo el rato héroe, tu puedes llamarme solo Naruto, Karin_chan.-

-¡H-hai! N-naruto_kun.-Dijo algo avergonzada la chica haciendo reír un poco al Uzumaki.

-(Aaah, me encanta el olor de a mujer excitada y avergonzada).-Pensó Naruto mientras la pantalla volvía a lanzar nombres tras nombres al azar hasta pararse en dos.

Sakura Haruno de Konoha.

VS

Sabaku no Temari de Suna.

La rubia de suna se alistó para su combate, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras sus ojos se toparon con los de cierto Uzumaki que le sonrió y le guió el ojo derecho haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente y que una pequeña sonrisa aflorase en su normalmente serio rostro. Sakura por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, se giró buscando a Naruto y que este le diese una palabras de animo, después de todo sin Sasuke y sin su sensei ahora mismo el Uzumaki era el único que podía darle alguna clase de apoyo.

-Buena suerte rosita, sin duda la vas a necesitar para que no te rompan demasiados huesos.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una burlona sonrisa, la Haruno sintió como si le echasen un jarro de agua fría por la espalda tras esa palabras.

-¿S-se puede saber porque te comportas de esa forma Naruto? Si es una de tus bromas para ya, es desagradable.-Contestó la pelirosa que se sentía herida por esas palabras.

-No es ninguna broma, esta es mi verdadera forma de ser, mi verdadero yo, el Naruto que habéis conocido hasta ahora solo era una farsa, un papel que debía de actuar para lograr un fin, y ahora que ese fin esta cerca puedo volver a ser realmente yo.-Reveló el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de generación y los jounnin que lo conocían, aunque los jounnin estaban más curiosos sobre ese fin por el cual había estado actuando como un idiota.-Ahora rosita deberías de bajar a la arena o serás descalificada, aunque pensándolo bien quizás eso sea lo mejor para ti, nos ahorraras tiempo a todos y tu evitaras que te rompan algo.-

-¡Oye Naruto! ¡¿No crees que te estas pasando?!-Salto de pronto cierta rubia de poderes mentales en defensa de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

-¿Que es eso que oigo? ¿No es la siempre impertinente voz de Ino Yamanaka que una vez más se mete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia?-Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio antes de mirar directamente a la chica que dio un paso atrás intimidada por los fieros ojos azules del Uzumaki.-Sinceramente, no se que demonios haceis vosotras dos aquí, un par de niñas que se preocupan más de llamar la atención de un tarado arrogante y de como se ven que de su propio entrenamiento. Deberías haberos retirado cuánto tuvisteis la oportunidad, pero quizás estas eliminatorias sean buenas para vosotras, con un poco de suerte os ayuden a abrir los ojos y a daros cuenta que no servís como kunoichis, de esa forma podréis evitar morir en alguna misión por vuestra incompetencia o acabar como el jugetito sexual de algún tipo con mal gusto.-

Todos se quedaron callados ante tales palabras, los que lo conocían, o al menos creían conocer a Naruto no daban crédito a lo que le acababan escuchar decir, Ino iba a replicar y a empezar a insultar al ojiazul por tales palabras pero Hayate la interrumpió con su tos antes de pedir a la Haruno que bajase a la arena. Sakura se sentía realmente dolorida por las palabras de su compañero, había sido terriblemente cruel...pero desgraciadamente tenía razón. Tras lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte con los ninjas de Otto ella misma había sido consciente de lo débil e inútil que era, de que le servían todos esos conocimientos que había adquirido en la academia si apenas era capaz de defenderse así misma; Había tomado la decisión de cambiar y este seria su primer paso, no quería ser siempre la que se quedase mirando las espaldas de su compañeros, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa y teniendo que ser siempre a la que otros protegían.

-...-Naruto se quedó mirando con cara seria como la chica de cabello rosa bajaba, algo que había aprendido mientras entrenaba sus habilidades sensoriales durante los años era que el chakra de las personas se sentía diferente según la personalidad, y ahora había empezado a sentir un pequeño cambio en cómo se sentía el chakra en la Haruno, de echo ya lo empezó a sentir tras lo ocurrido con los ninjas de Otto.-(Quien sabe, quizás la rosita no está totalmente perdida, aunque aun debe de demostrar que de verdad quiere cambiar).-

Sakura se colocó delante de la sunanin, tragó duro al ver como ella no tenia ni un solo rasguño encima, su ropa parecía que no tenia ni una sola mota de polvo encima, todo lo contrario a como se veía ella, llena de heridas, rasguños, moretones y con su ropa llena de barro y sangre seca. Esta era la diferencia de lo que había sido para cada una la prueba en el bosque de la muerte.

-Si ambas, cof, cof, participantes están listas.-Preguntó Hayate recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las dos chicas.-¡Hajime!-

Rápidamente Sakura saltó hacia atrás tomando distancia de Temari la cual simplemente se quedó quieta en su lugar esperando por lo que haría la ojiverde la cual lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo. La arena se llenó de inmediato de un espeso humo que cubrió a ambas chicas por completo, el plan de la Haruno era confundir a la rubia con varios bunshin mientras que ella atacaba desde lejos, oculta entre el humo. No era una mala estrategia pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hacer los sellos para el bunshin la nube de humo desapareció con un golpe de viento, al otro lado de la sala Temari tenia su abanico apenas abierto mirándola con desdén.

-Por idiotas como tu es que muchos desestiman a las kunoichis, rindete y lárgate de aquí.-Dijo sencillamente la rubia de suna mientras la Haruno se quedaba en el sitio mirando al suelo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía de sobra, lo único que podía hacer era rendirse, Temari era mucho mejor kunoichi que ella, la diferencia del entrenamiento entre una y otra era abismal. El Taijutsu de la pelirrosada apenas llegaba al nivel de la academia, no poseía jutsus con los que luchar o defenderse, no sabía usar genjustsus, maldita sea lo único que realmente sabía hacer eran los 3 estúpidos jutsus básicos de la academia y eso no le iba a ayudar en nada ahora mismo. No le quedaba otra más que rendirse, lo sabía, era lo único que podía hacer para no salir herida...pero no quería, no quería seguir siendo una maldita inútil, se negaba a seguir teniendo que refugiarse por siempre tras las espaldas de sus compañeros y sensei, ella también era una kunoichi e iba a luchar como tal. Con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos que hizo alzar una ceja a cierto rubio la chica de ojos color jade sacó de su bolsa ninja un par de kunais, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho tomando una postura en que las dos armas asemejaban los colmillos de algún animal.

-(Esa postura...¿donde la he visto antes?).-Se preguntó así mismo el Uzumaki tras ver la postura que tomaba Sakura, estaba seguro de haber visto esa postura antes pero ahora no recordaba donde.

Sakura se lanzó de frente contra la rubia de suna que alzó una ceja antes el inesperado ataque frontal, estaba lista para bloquear el ataque cuando de pronto a unos centímetros de golpear a la Haruno esta hizo una finta, dio un paso atrás e inmediatamente otro paso rápido hacia la derecha sorprendiendo a la sunanin que ahora estaba desprotegida. Temari trató de girarse rápido para golpearla con su abanico pero falló completamente, Sakura flexionó sus rodillas todo lo que pudo y quedando con su cuerpo en paralelo con el suelo lanzó el corte con sus armas. La rubia de suna gruño cuando dos cortes se formaron en sus piernas mientras la pelirrosa se colgaba entre medias de estas, de nuevo trató de girarse para golpear a Sakura pero esta dobló su espalda hacia atrás formando un angulo perfecto de 90 grados, aun en aquella postura logró lanzar sus kunais hacia Temari que los esquivó por muy poco, o eso creía antes de sentir dos fuertes pinchazos en su espalda. Era uno de los trucos preferidos del Uchiha, un poco de hilo ninja atado en sus armas hizo que la pelirosa solo tuviese que jalar del los hilos para que sus dos kunais se clavaron en la espalda de su contrincante mientras tomaba distancia.

-Ah...ah...ah.-Sakura jadeaba y su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo sin duda no sería capaz de seguir por mucho más, pero aun así no iba a rendirse.-Se...se perfectamente que soy una inútil...solo soy buena en los estudios...pero aun así...no voy a rendirme...¡POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA KUNOICHI!-

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con la muchacha, al parecer si que tenia su orgullo, Ino empezó a animarla desde la grada mientras el rubio en su lugar tenia una ligera sonrisa. Temari rió un poco antes de quitarse los kunais clavados en su espalda que habían machado con algo de sangre sus ropas, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, esas palabras por parte de la pelirrosa le habían gustado, la ojiverde tenia agallas y orgullos después de todo.

-Bien, así es como habla una verdadera kunoichi, ahora puedo reconocerte como una igual, y por lo tanto. ¡Te trataré como la kunoichi que eres!-Exclamó Temari mientras habría un poco más abanico mostrando una especie luna.

-¡Esa idiota! Se supone que no debemos revelar nuestras habilidades.-Dijo cierto marionetista en voz baja dispuesto a frenar a su hermana con sus hilos sin que nadie se diese cuenta pero no puedo mover ni un dedo por la arena de su otra hermana que ahora lo tenia parcialmente envuelto.

-Si tratas de entrometerte te mato.-Dijo con su voz carente de emociones la peliroja jinchuriki haciendo chillar un poco a Kankuro antes de volver a ver el combate de su hermana.

-Futon: Harikēn no Toppū (Elemento Viento: Ráfaga Huracanada).-Una poderosa corriente de viento salió disparada contra una Sakura que no podía hacer nada por esquivar el ataque, el poderosos viento la dio de lleno y la estrelló contra una de las paredes de la arena haciendo que quedase un par de centímetros enterrada en esta y que su silueta quedase grabada en la pared.

El ataque terminó y todos quedaron en silencio, silencio que fue roto cuando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa cayó al suelo como un costal de ladrillos, sin duda la chica no iba a volver a levantarse después de ese ataque, pero en fin, al menos la Haruno aun estaba viva. Tamari guardó su abanico a su espalda mientras Hayate se preparaba para proclamarla vencedora y llamar a los médicos para que se encargasen de la ojiverde.

-Cogh...cogh...aun...no.-Todos abrieron los ojos del susto cuando vieron a Sakura tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Sangre caía por su cabeza, seguramente se había abierto la cabeza tras el golpe, de la comisura de sus labios también caían algunos hilos de sangre mezclados con saliva, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar mientras trataba de levantarse de forma torpe, dando varios tropezones y sin dejar de toser algo de sangre mientras sus nublados ojos eran incapaces de fijar la vista en la rubia de suna. Ino se tapaba la boca mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos al ver a su amiga en ese estado, Hayate no iba a permitir que el combate siguiese, ya había aprendido la lección tras lo ocurrido con el Uzumaki pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la pelirrosa empezó a caminar dando tumbos hacia Temari que la miraba avanzar fija en su sitio. Increíblemente la Haruno logró llegar a hasta la sunanin, lanzó su puño al frente, el golpe era tan lento que parecía que lo estuviesen viendo a cámara lenta, el golpe impacto en el estomago de Temari haciendo un pequeño sonido antes de que la pelirrosa cayese al suelo inconsciente.

-La vencedora es Sabaku no Temari.-Dijo sin su tos el arbitro antes de que los médicos hicieran acto de presencia para llevarse a la Haruno rápidamente mientras Temari subía por las escaleras a paso tranquilo

-Dios Sakura, ¿porque has tenido que llegar tan lejos por un tonto combate que no podías ganar?-Dijo la Yamanaka mientras veía como se llevaban a la pelirrosa en camilla.

-Porque ella parece que al final si tiene algo llamado orgullo Yamanaka, algo que por lo visto desconoces. De ser tu seguro que te habrías rendido antes de siquiera intentarlo, ¿cierto?-Dijo Naruto haciendo que la rubia se diese la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Ya está bien, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa conmigo maldito idiota?-Dijo la chica ya harta del ojiazul.

-Simplemente que no comprendo que demonios haces en un lugar como este Ino Yamanaka, una estúpida e inútil fan girl más preocupada de como lleva el cabello que de entrenar, sinceramente, me asombra que un lastre como tu no se hayas muerto en el bosque de la muerte.-Dijo el rubio con calma y tranquilidad haciendo que la Yamanaka temblase de la ira que contenía.

-Naruto ya está bien, te estas pasando.-Dijo cierta Uchiha tratando de hacer de mediador entre esos dos.

-Sayumi Uchiha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo de pronto el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Eh, si claro, ¿de que se trata?-Respondió algo confundida la chica.

-¿Cuantas horas dedicas al día a entrenar normalmente?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo que el desconcierto de la chica y de los demás presentes solo fuese en aumento.

-Unas...8 horas aproximadamente cuando no tenemos misiones.-Respondió Sayumi haciendo sonreír al ojiazul lo que provocó que la Uchiha y que varias chicas en el lugar tuviesen un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Magnifico, no podía esperar menos de ti, sin duda tienes un futuro prometedor como kunoichi Sayumi_chan.-Dijo el ojiazul con esa sonrisa encantadora mientras el rojo en la cara de la ojinegra solo se extendía mientras su corazón latía velozmente a la vez que el Uzumaki se giraba para mirar a la rubia de morado.-Ahora, Yamanaka, ¿cuanto tiempo inviertes tu en entrenar?-

-...-Ino no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza.

-Seguro que inviertes más tiempo cada día en peinarte de lo que inviertes a la semana en entrenar. Sinceramente, ¿Que demonios haces en este lugar? ¿De verdad te interesa la vida de kunoichi? ¿Acaso tratar de demostrar algo o...Claaaaro, ahora lo entiendo.-Dijo Naruto mientras sus labios formaban una cínica y algo cruel sonrisa.-Debe ser difícil, ¿no? Vivir siempre a su sombra sabiendo que nunca serás mejor que ella.-

-¡Cállate!-Rugió de pronto la rubia mientras la sonrisa del ojiazul solo se hacia más amplia.

-¡Vaya! Pero si he acertado, y eso que lo dije solo para tratar de molestarte.-Reveló el chico dejando sin palabras a la Yamanaka que había caído de lleno en su trampa.-Así que era eso, para lo único que estas aquí es para demostrar que estas a la altura de tu hermana Akane. Pues siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero siendo como eres no lograrías llegar a su altura ni aunque vivieras mil años.-

-¿Quien es esa tal Akane?-Preguntó cierta chica pelinegra de la roca a sus compañeros en voz baja.

-Akane Yamanaka, esa una de las kunoichi que forman parte de la llamada "Generación de los Genios".-Contestó con calma el único miembro barón de su equipo.-Un grupo de 6 novatos que rompieron todos los estándares y que sobresalieron de una forma abrumadora haciendo que sus nombres fuesen conocidos en todos lados en muy poco tiempo. Akane Yamanka era uno de sus miembros, sus capacidades mentales con tan solo 12 años ya superaban con creces a las de su padre el líder del clan Yamanaka. Actualmente se encuentra en el libro bingo con un nivel de peligrosidad nivel S y con el sobrenombre de Saikyō no Otome (Doncella Intocable).-

-¿Y ese titulo tan extravagante?-Preguntó Kinue mientras Naruto seguía a lo suyo y en la arena ya se preparaba todo para el siguiente encuentro.

-Le pusieron ese titulo a sus 14 años por una sencilla razón , 70 misiones rango c, 40 misiones rango B, 15 misiones rang misión rango S, todas ellas completadas sin recibir ni un solo rasguño.-Dijo el chico de brazos cruzados dejando sin palabras a las dos chicas, eso era impasible, nadie podía completar tantas misiones y mucho menos una de rango S sin recibir ni un solo rasguño, ¿cierto?

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!-El grito de la Yamanaka resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que las miraras se centraran en ella que miraba con odio al Uzumaki que se mantenía serio en su lugar.

-¿Y que pasa si no me da la gana callarme?-Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el chico de marcas en las mejillas.

-Sino te callas yo misma haré que te calles.-Respondió la rubia apretando sus puños, la sonrisa de Naruto en ese momento solo pudo alagarse.

-Inténtalo si es que puedes, después de todo, este es el momento perfecto para ello.-Contestó el Uzumaki antes de agitar su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, todos miraron hacia esa dirección viendo como en la pantalla se mostraban los siguientes nombre.

Ino Yamanaka de Konoha.

VS

Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.

-Recuerda que aun puedes retirarte Yamanaka.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de dar un salto y caer en la arena de combate.

Los novatos de Konoha se quedaron mirando a la chica que se había quedado quieta en el sitio, las imágenes del anterior combate del ojiazul aun estaban frescas en su mente. Su maestro iba a decirle que no fuese, que era peligroso pero la chica empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras por las que fue bajando en silencio, al llegar a la arena miró a los ojos al rubio. ¿Quien demonios se creía para hablar así de ella? El no la conocía, no sabía nada de su vida y no iba a permitirle hablar así de ella. Se plantó delante del sonriente Uzumaki con el arbitro en medio de ellos y que le dijo a Naruto que si el decía que se detuviese más le valía hacerlo en el acto, no iba a permitir que ocurriese algo como lo de su anterior encuentro.

-No se preocupe Arbitro_san, no tengo ni siquiera pensado ponerle una mano encima a Yamanaka_san, no necesito siquiera atacarla para ganar este combate.-Dijo el chico con esa eterna sonrisa que no parecía desaparecer nunca haciendo enfadar a Ino.

-Cof, cof, si ambos contendientes están listo...¡Hajime!-El arbitro dio un salto saliendo del arena a la vez que la rubia tomaba distancia por precaución y lanzaba varios kunais y shurikens contra el rubio, todos vieron como las armas simplemente desaparecían justo antes de impactarlo.

-¡¿Pero que?!-Dijo la sorprendida Ino al ver que sus armas habían desaparecido, Naruto alzó sus brazos mostrando a todo el mundo como entre sus dedos estaban todas las armas que Ino le había lanzado.

-Lanzaste tan lento y con tan poca fuerza que casi me duermo.-Comentó el chico antes de dar un bostezo y dejar caer las armas al suelo haciendo gruñir a la Yamanaka.

Ino se lanzó de frente contra el Uzumaki, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas contra el ojiazul que simplemente repelía todos sus golpes usando únicamente su brazo derecho. Se estaba burlando completamente de ella, eso era algo claro para todos los que veían como ninguno de los golpes de la Yamanaka lograba hacer la menor mella en el rubio de marcas en las mejilla. Tras 5 minutos la rubia cayó al suelo sin aire y jadeando con fuerza por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, todos los que veían aquello estaban...sinceramente decepcionados, cuando Sakura peleo pudieron ver que su nivel de pelea era muy malo, pero al menos poseía cierta resistencia incluso a pesar de no haber podido descansar tras la etapa en el bosque, pero es que Ino ni siquiera tenia esa resistencia aun habiendo podido descansar un día entero a diferencia de su amiga pelirosa.

-¿Ya estas cansada Yamanaka? Tal vez no deberías haberte saltado las clases de combate y los entrenamiento de la academia. ¿Como era aquello que le decías a Iruka_sensei? ¡A si! Que no te gustaba oler a sudor.-Dijo el burlón muchacho con una gran sonrisa mitras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ah...ah...ah, ya me tienes hartas, voy a ponerte en tu lugar de una maldita vez Uzumaki.-Dijo con rabia en su voz la Yamanaka mientras se ponía recta y apuntaba al rubio con sus manos.-Voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que has dicho, ¡Shintenshin no...

-¡Yamanaka!-Exclamó de pronto un serio Naruto que miraba fijamente a la rubia con unos ojos que la hicieron tragar saliva y que sus piernas temblasen un poco.-Voy a darte un consejo, y no es porque me caigas bien, sino porque luego me caerá una buena bronca si te dejo continuar, no entres en mi mente, no saldrás bien parada.-

-...Je, ¿que es lo que ocurre ahora Uzumaki? ¿Acaso es que tienes miedo?-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa confiada mientras seguía apuntadolo.-Pues se siente, voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has dicho y a hacer que te arrodilles para pedirme perdón.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí Yamanaka.-Dijo con tranquilidad el ojiazul mientras la chica sonreía aun más.

-Deja de hacerte el chico duro que no engañas a nadie, todos sabemos que solo eres un perdedor y un idiota. (Ahora verás pedazo de idiota, no solo voy a hacer que te rindas, voy a humillarte completamente para hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has dicho).-Dijo y pensó la chica antes de ejecutar su técnica.-¡Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)!-

Y una vez más todo fue silencio en el lugar, el cuerpo de Inó quedó completamente inerte de pie con la cabeza agachada, nadie decía nada, todos los que conocían la técnica ya daban al rubio por derrotado. De pronto los pasos del Uzumaki empezaron a escucharse mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia el cuerpo inerte de la rubia que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hay un dicho que dice que quien avisa no es traidor.-Todos quedaron impresionados cuando vieron que el ojiazul no estaba para nada siendo controlado por la Yamanaka, pero entonces, ¿que había ocurrido con esta? Se supone que si el jutsu falla la mente del usuario de la técnica vuelve a su cuerpo.

Naruto tomó un poco de aire, no hizo ningún sello, y es que lo que hizo no era ningún jutsu ni nada parecido, simplemente con ese aire que tomó sopló un poco frente a Ino la cual como si fuese un castillo de naipes calló hacía atrás. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron que la rubia Yamanaka estaba completamente inconsciente, con sus ojos en blanco, con espuma saliendo de su boca y con espasmos que hacían que su cuerpo se moviese como si le estuviesen dando pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¡INO!-Gritó Asuma Sarutobi saltando la baranda para ir a por su alumna, los médicos no tardaron en llegar mientras el Uzumaki recibía una mirada cargada de odio y una oleada del instinto asesino del jounnin haciéndole sonreír.-¡¿Que es lo que le has echo?!

-No le he echo nada, es tal y como dije al inicio del combate, no necesito hacer nada para ganar este combate.-Respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa el chico mientras alzaba los hombros haciendo enfadar aun más al pelinegro.-Yo le di una advertencia, "no entres en mi mente, no saldrás bien parada". Mi mente no es un lugar bonito para visitar, ella llegó y...simplemente no puedo con las cosas que vio y acabó así, eso es todo.-

Tras terminar de hablar el rubio se enfiló a la salida de la de la sala diciendo que tenía sed y que iría a comprar un zumo o algo. Todos se quedaron callados tras verlo salir, ¿que demonios debía haber en su mente para que la Yamanaka con solo verlo se quedase en aquel estado? No tenían ni idea pero habiendo visto lo que hizo en su primer combate no querían saberlo, con alguna excepciones entre las que se encontraban cierta chica pelirroja de suna que sin que nadie lo notase se sustituía con un clon de arena.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap de hoy,como siempre espero que os haya gustado, los combates no ha sido muy intensos, entended que tengo que ir sacando participantes, pero personalmente me ha gustado mucho hacer la batalla de Sakura sobretodo porque tengo varios planes para ella en el futuro. ¿Quienes serán los demás miembros de la Generación de los Genios? Estoy seguro que varios ya tenéis varios posible candidatos en mente, ¿verdad? No tengo mucho que decir y, en el próximo cap empiezan los combates interesantes ademas de que empezaremos a ver las verdaderas capacidades del Uzumaki. Recordaros como siempre gente que si os ha gustado, o no, el cap, si queréis darme ideas, consejos, recomendaciones o tenéis alguna duda siempre leo y respondo todos vuestros comentarios. Sin más se despide un día más AkumaNoRyu, cuidaos mucho, no os olvides pasaron por mis otros fics y hasta la proxima, ja ne.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Sesiom zero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Es posible que lo haga, aunque aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero bueno, como un no va a haber mucha interacción con ella tengo tiempo para pensarlo. No es Hinata, como tu dices es muy cliché, será alguien que nadie se espera, ya lo veras. Durante el examen habrá todo tipo de acción, ya sabes a que me refiero, y con respecto a los ambu a los que pertenece Naruto, deberás esperar para saber más de ellos.

 **Tomas623:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. La apariencia de Naruto no cambia mucho de la original, solo cambia su ropa y algún que otro detalle, y siempre que puedo pongo alguna imagen de como se ven los personajes pero si desgraciadamente no encuentro alguna que se acerque a lo que tengo en mente no puedo hacer nada.

 **marcos. a. sepulveda:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Angel Antonio325:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **darkofsoul:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **natsu dragneel354** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CHRISTOFELD:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Creo que eso no es así del todo, solo hay que llevar bien la historia y hacer que el harem encaje bien y no sea solo un escusa para meter más y más chicas, "Demonio o algo más" y "Kuroi no Unmei" ambos de Kurai-sho son muy bueno ejemplo de lo que te digo.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Overlord:** Gracias por el review y lo siento pero no he visto gintama, es uno de mis animes pendientes.

 **Pancho:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **kitsunaro64:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Naruto no será el malo de la historia, es solo que no es el santo evangelizador que es en el anime.

 **Ryu ootsutsuki 14:** Gracias por el review y más bien es como el de verjil de devil may cry.


	4. C3 Más Fuerte que el Acero

**-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente, al fin estoy de regreso tras casi dos meses de puuuuuuuuuuuura mierda, para empezar durante las vacaciones de primavera las cuales querían usar para escribir mis maravillosos, estupendos y queridos vecinos hijos de su real puta madre decidieron ponerse a hacer obras, una en el quinto y otra en el cuarto, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la tarde sin descanso ya que cuando unos se iban a comer los otros continuaban trabajando y cuando los otros volvían a trabajar estos se iban, un mes entero levantándome a punta de taladros y martillazos. De verdad, si tenéis la oportunidad, iros a vivar a una casa a las afueras o algo por el estilo, cueste lo que os cueste creerme que el no tener vecinos os compensará.-**

 **-Hah, que bien sienta desquitarse joer, en fin gente, lo dicho, siento no haber actualizado ninguno de los fics durante este tiempo pero soy alguien que para poder concentrarse necesita tranquilidad, quería aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir mucho ya que una vez estar terminasen iba a comenzar las practicas en una empresa y sabía que no iba a tener apenas tiempo libre. Tras todo este muermo sobre mi vida que seguramente a ninguno os importe, doy paso al nuevo cap de Tras la Mascara el cual contiene el primer lemon de la historia y la primera batalla interesante, espero que os guste y nos vemos al final como siempre con la contestación a los reviews del cap anterior.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Más Fuerte que el Acero.

Los pasos resonaban en aquel pasillo que llevaba hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba durmiendo cierto pelinegro ademas de una muy mal herida Sakura que un no había recobrado el conocimiento y una inconsciente Ino Yamanaka que sin duda no volvería a ser la misma tras lo que vio en la mente de cierto rubio. El que producía aquel sonido de pasos no era otro sino Kabuto Yakushi, el que era la mano derecha de Orochimaru se encontraba yendo hacia la enfermería para revisar el estado en que se encontraba el Uchiha ademas de para informarle a su amo sobre el tipo de sello que había empleado el Hatake. El chico de gafas estaba por llegar al cuarto de Sasuke cuando de pronto una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse.

-¡Vaya!Pero si es Kabuto, ¿que haces por aquí? Creía que te habías retirado.-Dijo de pronto Naruto apareciendo frente a Kabuto el cual se sorprendió al ver el cambio en el chico pero trató de actuar con normalidad.

-N-naruo, vaya que sorpresa, y si, me había retirado pero cuando me iba a ir me empecé a sentir algo mal por lo que he estado reposando en una habitación hasta ahora.-Respondió el peligris con una sonrisa tratando de sonar convincente.-¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿No me dirás que ya te han eliminado?-

-Jaja, para nada, por ahora llevo 2 victorias en dos combates.-Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.-Y estaba por aquí porque necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas, ademas de que trató de recordar como se llamaba una cosa pero no soy capaz de acordarme.-

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, si me dices de que se trata quizás pueda ayudarte.-Dijo el chico de gafas, quizás si ayudaba al Uzumaki con esa tontería se iría de una vez y así el podría seguir con su cometido.

-Es el nombre de un plato que probé una vez pero no me acuerdo del nombre, recuerdo que era como una especie de tortilla que llevaba muchas cosas, estaba delicioso y ya que puedo pedir cualquier cosa en la cafetería quería volver a comerlo pero no recuerdo el nombre.-Le explicó el ojiazul mientras arrugaba la frente y se cruzaba de brazos como tratando de hacer memoria mientras Kabuto le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, con esa descripción lo único que se me ocurre es el okonomiyaki.-Respondió el peligris con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es! Jajaja, muchas gracias por la ayuda Kabuto.-Agradeció el chico con una sonrisa, Kabuto solo esperaba que ahora se fuese...pero.-Eso es, Okonomiyaki de serpiente a la parrilla.-

-...En serio probaste algo como...-No puedo terminar la frase, sus ojos oscuros tintinearon un segundo antes de tornarse de color rojizo suave.

Naruto sonreía cuando de pronto el peligris fue cubierto por una nube de humo el cual poco a poco se fue disipando dejando ver a una persona completamente distinta. Su altura se había reducido un poco al igual que su físico que ahora era más delgado ademas de que a través de su ropa podía vislumbrarse unos pechos de una copa C, el cabello gris se había convertido en un largo cabello blanco como la cal. La ropa que llevaba había sido sustituida por completo, ahora usaba una botas negras hasta las rodillas, unas medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una falda negra y una chaqueta negra que llevaba encima de una camisa blanca de botones. En definitiva una persona completamente distinta que lo único que conservaba era las gafas que ahora se ajustaba con su mano de dedos largos y finos.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿sientes algo cuando es la personalidad de Kabuto quien mueve tu cuerpo? -Preguntó el rubio divertido y con sincera curiosidad haciendo sonreír a la albina que se acercó él y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del ojiazul.

-Es como quedarse dormido en una carreta, sientes movimiento pero sabes que no eres tu quien lo provoca.-Respondió la chica con una voz suave haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

Los labios de Naruto se unieron a los de la albina que gimió cuando las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciar sus caderas antes de empezar a bajar hacia su pequeño trasero. El chico de marcas en las mejillas disfrutaba del beso con la ojirroja, hacia tiempo que no la veía después de todo. La chica de blancos cabellos se llamaba Kyoka, al igual que él una AMBU Teikoku a la cual hace algunos años se le había dado la importante misión de ganarse la confianza de Orochimaru para actuar como una agente doble, para cualquier otro esto seria imposible, pero para ella no. La albina poseía un jutsu de lo más interesante llamado Daini no Kokoro no Jutsu (Jutsu de la Segunda Mente), un jutsu capaz de crear una segunda mentalidad con recuerdos y mentalidad propios, esa segunda mentalidad era Kabuto. Gracias a este jutsu la chica en su momento incluso consiguió infiltrarse entre los miembros de la organización criminal Akatsuki como subordinado de uno de ellos. Ademas el jutsu tenia cierta cualidad y es que ella misma no podía deshacerlo, solo se podía desactivar si otra persona decía ciertas palabras en un orden concreto, por ultimo el henge que ella usaba era uno especial, capaz de pasar desapercibido incluso a través de técnicas como el sharingan o el byakugan.

-Este no es un lugar muy privado para lo que tenemos que hablar, ven.-Dijo Naruto rompiendo el beso antes de enterar en uno de los cuartos del lugar, cuarto que por supuesto fue insonorizado y sellado de inmediato.

Después de que esos dos se metieran en aquella habitación una silueta oculta algo más atrás de donde estaban el rubio y la albina se dejó ver. Se trataba de cierta jinchuriki de la arena que tras el ultimo combate del Uzumaki había decidido seguirlo con una idea muy clara, volverse su mujer. Ahora la pelirroja estaba algo cabreada, ¿quien se suponía que era esa mujer que había tomado los labios de su futuro compañero? Aimi no pudo hacer nada cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la agarraba de las caderas desde atrás y dejaba que un bulto bastante grande se rozase contra sus trasero.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Aimi_chan?-Escuchó la voz del ojiazul en su oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese su espalda mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.

-No me interesa esa conversación, solo te buscaba a ti.-Dijo la chica girando su cabeza para mirar al ojiazul que sonrió de lado.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y para que me estaría buscando una linda, sanguinaria y al parecer excitada chica si puede saberse?-Preguntó con diversión el Uzumaki mientras sentía como la Sabaku no se rozaba insistentemente contra él.

-Tu eres quien hará valer mi existencia, quiero que me hagas tu mujer.-Respondió la pelirroja ante de ir en pos de los labios del ojiazul.

El rubio recibió el primerizo beso de la chica de ojos verdes que entregaba al Uzumaki su primer beso, Aimi se dejaba completamente manejar por Naruto que metió sus manos entre las ropas de las chicas. Sus manos acariciaron el vientre de la chica dejándose deleitar con la suave piel de kunoichi que gemía placenteramente sintiendo como los dedos del chico casi llegaban hasta su zona intima antes de detenerse mientras se separaba de la chica que le miraba con ojos vidriosos cargados de deseo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Pocas cosas me harían tan feliz como hacer una chica tan hermosa como tu mía Aimi_chan pero desgraciadamente deberemos dejar esto para otro momento, este no es lugar para que una lindura como tu tenga su primera vez pero no te preocupes, una vez este tonto examen haya terminado tú, yo y Tanuki_chan nos divertiremos mucho.-Dijo Naruto tomando algo de distancia, la chica la miró unos segundos antes de asentir y colocarse la ropa correctamente, se volvió a acercar a él para volver a besarle y susurrarle algo al oído.

- **Estaré esperando por ti Naruto_kun**.-Dijo de pronto la pelirroja con una voz diferente, cuando se apartaron el Uzumaki sonrió al ver que uno de los ojos de la chica era negro con una especia de cruz en él.

Naruto sonrió mientras veía irse a la chica, era una chica con ideas curiosas sin duda, pero bueno, todos aquellos que habían sido prácticamente criados por un biju las tenían, su mentalidad y forma de ser eran buena prueba de ello; cuando la sunnanin se marchó del lugar el ojiazul simplemente se deshizo en el aire como si fuese una sombra. La jinchuriki regresó con sus hermanos, en el lugar ya se encontraba el Uzumaki apoyado contra la pared junto a la chica pelirroja, era muy probable que ese Naruto fuese un clon y el que el verdadero siguiese en aquel cuarto con la chica peliblanca. Los ojos de Aimi se dirigieron a la arena donde los dos combatientes a los que les tocaba pelear ahora ya estaban el uno frente al otro.

Mirai Yuhi

VS

Kin Tsuchi

-Cof, ¿si ambas están listas.-Dijo Hayate recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las dos chicas.-Hajime.-

Kin fue la primera en moverse, comenzó a dar saltos laterales a la vez que lanzaba una largas y afiladas agujas contra la pelinegra que esquivaba fácilmente hasta que de pronto algunos cortes empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo. La joven Yuhi pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada debido al sonido que producían unos cascabeles atados en las agujas, chasqueó la lengua y se regañó mentalmente por haber caído en un truco como ese. La pelinegra creo varios Bunshin con los que se lanzó hacia el frente, la pelinegra lanzó sus agujas dando en cada uno de ellos y de pronto se vio sola en el lugar, miró para los lados pero no era capaz de encontrar a su oponente.

-Mal contrincante para tratar de hacer juegitos mentales.-Murmuró divertido el ojiazul desde su lugar.

La pelinegra del sonido no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, de pronto empezó a sentir como no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo, una especie de árbol había crecido a su espalda y las ramas de este la habían apresado. Mirai salió del árbol dispuesta a poner su kunai en el cuello de la chica de Otto para hacer que se rindiera pero esta logró clavarse una de sus agujas en la pierna logrando disipar el genjutsu antes de alejarse de Yuhi. Desde lejos Kin empezó a lanzar sus agujas, esta vez haría una treta con un hilo ninja y cascabeles, ahora que sabía que la chica era buena en genjutsu sabía que tenia que tener cuidado.

-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego).-Mirai trazó rápidamente los sellos y una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol salió disparada.

La ottonin no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar, la bola de juego la golpeó de frente provocando una pequeña explosión que resonó con fuerza en el lugar. En su lugar cierto rubio sonría, ese jutsu seguramente lo había aprendido de cierta Uchiha que ahora mismo apoyaba a su amiga y compañera desde la barandilla. El humo de la explosión se disipó lentamente revelando únicamente el suelo calcinado pero ni rastro de la ottonin.

-¡Hari kēji (Jaula de Agujas)!-Gritó de pronto la pelinegra del sonido pegada en el techo del edificio, lanzó una gran cantidad de agujas que tras un sello se multiplicaron dejando a la Yuhi sin escapatoria alguna y recibiendo todas las agujas que la dejaron como un puercoespín.-Je, no deberías de confiarte tanto, no eres la única que sabe usar el Bunshin.-

-Buen consejo, deberías tenerlo más en cuenta.-Dijo de pronto alguien a su espalda haciendo que Kin se diese la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos solo para ver a la pelinegra que lanzó una poderosa patada que le dio de lleno en la barbilla haciendo que se elevase en el aire, Mirai dio un salto quedado sobre ella y mientras caia apresó los brazos de la ottonin con sus piernas mientras apuntaba a su cuello con un kunai, a un lado de esta la Mirai que había sido agujereado se deshacía en en el aire.

-Cof, la participante Kin ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Mirai Yuhi.-Declaró Hayate de inmediato dando por vencedora a la pelinegra que volvió a subir a la barandilla donde sus compañera la recibían.

-Gran pelea Mirai, a este paso las 3 lograremos pasar a la ultima ronda.-Dijo la pelinegra Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Si, tenemos que esforzarnos y demostrar que somos el mejor equipo de esta generación.-Dijo la Mirai con una sonrisa mientras se reunía con sus amigas y compañeras.

-Tal vez así sensei se empiece a tomar más enserio nuestro entrenamiento.-Dijo la rubia Senju que tenia la esperanza de que quizás una vez fuesen chunnin su maestra se comportaría de forma algo más seria.

-¡Hey! Yo siempre me tomo vuestro entrenamiento en serio.-Dijo de pronto alguien apareciendo al lado de las tres chicas.

Se trataba de una mujer, bastante alta, de larga melena castaña y ojos color castaño, de figura exuberante, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha, largas piernas y abundante pecho, una copa D o tal vez DD que rivalizaban con los de cierta pelirroja de Kiri que actualmente estaba fantaseando con e rubio Uzumaki. La mujer vestía con el uniforme estándar Jounnin de la villa de la hoja con la cinta atada en su frente y portaba ademas una lanza a su espalda, era tan larga como ella, la punta tenia una forma un tanto curiosa al igual que la parte de atrás que parecía tomar la forma de una especie de cruz.

-¡Sensei!-Exclamaron sorprendidas las 3 chicas al ver aquella mujer allí presente, se trataba de su jounnin sensei, Yuna Kobayashi que como era normal llevaba una botella de sake en su mano derecha lo que provocaba que sus alumnas la mirasen decepcionadas.

-H-hey, no me miréis así, no he venido antes porque estaba ocupada con una cosas que me había pedido Hokage_sama.-Trató de justificarse la mujer por la mirada de sus alumnas.

-¿Y la botella?-Preguntaron a la vez mirando seriamente a Yuna.

-La compré de paso, ya sabéis que mama no funciona sino tiene su amado sake.-Respondió la ojicastaña con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a las 3 chicas.

-¡Yuna, por aquí!-Gritó Anko desde la grada de espectadores llamando a su amiga para que fuese con ella, Yuna sonrió y miró por encima a todos los participantes hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de cierto rubio que tenia una serena sonrisa.

-(Vaya vaya, ahora entiendo el olor a sangre en el bosque y porque hay una bolsa para cadáveres en la entrada, parece que estos exámenes se han puesto de lo más interesantes).-Pensó la pelicastaña antes de echar un trago a su bebida e irse junto a su amiga pelimorada.

Mientras tanto, regresando a la habitación del área medica de la torre, el verdadero Naruto y Kyoko habían terminado su conversación la cual había confirmado lo que el rubio ya sospechaba. Para empezar tal y como el suponía el sannin de las serpientes estaba involucrado con la aldea del sonido, de echo el era el líder de ese lugar, ademas de eso al parecer el pelinegro había planeado una invasión a la villa con ayuda de la aldea de la arena. La peliblanca le contó que el sannin había matado el mismo al Kazekage para hacerse pasar por el y poder así manipular libremente a sunna, su plan era hacer que Aimi se descontrolara durante la ultima fase del examen para que esta sembrase el caos y así el tuviese vía libre para ir a por Sarutobi.

-Así que esa serpiente traidora lo único que quiere es matar a Hiruzen y sembrar el caos en la villa.-Concluyó el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica con gafas, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesa en medio con un par de tazas de té.

-Eso es, lo único que quiere es venganza contra Sarutobi Hiruzen, al parecer aun no supera el echo de que eligiese a tu padre antes que a él para el puesto de Hokage.-Dijo Kyoko alzando sus hombros.

-(Cuando estos exámenes terminen tendré que informar a los demás y preparar un plan para el día de la ultima ronda del examen).-Pensó el ojiazul con seriedad antes de sentir como la chica se sentaba sobre su cintura con las piernas abiertas, Kyoka empezó a besar suavemente el cuello del Uzumaki que sonrió antes de llevar sus manos al trasero de la chica el cual comenzó a amasar haciéndola gemir.-Parece que alguien está muy impaciente.-

-Me he tirado "dormida" dentro de este cuerpo durante casi dos años así que espero que no te importe si me salto algunos preliminares Naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica con una voz cargada de deseo mientras descendía y terminaba arrodillada frente al rubio desabrochandole el cinturón y bajándole los pantalones seguidos de su ropa interior.-Fufufu, ¿no está incluso más grande que la ultima vez?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, estoy en edad de crecer.-Dijo con diversión el rubio mientras los finos dedos de la albina acariciaban su miembros haciendo que este se irguiera en toda su gloria.

-Sin duda ahora es más grande.-Concluyó la Kyoka al ver el pene completamente erecto del Uzumaki antes de relamerse sensualmente los labios.

La húmeda lengua de la chica de ojos rojizos asomó por su boca antes de dar un larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta del miembros del Uzumaki que con su eterna sonrisa echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se dejaba hacer. La peliblanca lamia de arriba a bajo el pene del ojiazul impregnándolo completamente con su saliva, su boca se abrió para empezar a tragar lentamente apenas un cuarto del miembro del ojiazul. Pronto la cabeza de la chica iba de arriba a abajo tragando poco a poco un poco más del miembro del ojiazul que sonreía gustoso mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la chica que se mantenía completamente centrada en su labor actual. De golpe el rubio tomó de la nuca a la chica y de un empujón la hizo tragar todo su miembro, lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos por la sensación de asfixia pero aun así seguía moviendo su lengua, tras casi medio minuto el Uzumaki al fin la soltó dejando que la chica pudiese volver a respirar. Tras tomar un par de bocanadas de aire la chica volvió a introducir el miembro del Uzumaki hasta lo más profundo de su garganta una y otra vez, los finos dedos de su mano derecha acariciaban los testículos del ojiazul mientras su mano izquierda estaba muy ocupada hundiéndose en su vagina la cual no paraba de liberar sus dulces fluidos.

-Aaaaah, Kyoka_chan, tu garganta sin duda es de las mejores, aaaaah, sigue así y te daré un gran premio.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica aumentase la velocidad de su felación, no tardó mucho en sentir como el miembro de Naruto se ensanchaba dentro de su garganta antes de soltar la espesa, caliente y abundante carga dentro de su boca.

-No sabes como echaba de menos tu deliciosa semilla Naruto_kun.-Dijo la mujer mientras lamia el miembro del ojiazul recogiendo los restos de semen.

-En ese caso tendré que encargarme de compensarte por todo el tiempo que no has podido disfrutarlo.-Dijo Naruto antes de dejarse caer encima de la peliblanca que gimió de felicidad cuando este se apoderó de sus pechos con sus labios.

Kyoka gemía de placer mientras el rubio lamia y mordía suavemente sus pezones, yendo de uno al otro dejándolos completamente ensalivados y duros como roca, contra sus suaves piernas sentía el roce del miembro del Uzumaki que se frotaba contra su entrada dejándola sentir todo su largo cada vez que se movía. Tras varios minutos el ojiazul al fin se separó de los pechos de la chica que yo no era capaz de esperar más por aquello que se rozaba contra ella, la punta del miembro del Uzumaki se acomodó en su entrada y de un empujón se introdujo de golpe llenando hasta la mitad de su camino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Gimió la albina al sentir como la golpeaba un intensó orgasmo, por sus piernas escurría el dulce jugo que había liberado.

Naruto empezó a retirar su miembro hasta la punta antes de volver a empujar con fuerza introduciendo su pene aun más hondo haciendo que la chica volviese a gemir de placer. El miembro de Naruto entraba y salia de la chica una vez tras otra y cada vez con más fuerza y un poco más profundo haciendo gemir y gemir a Kyoka que tenia sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura del rubio. Pronto sintió como la punta empezaba a golpear contra la entrada de su vientre una vez tras otra y cada vez que lo hacia ella sentía como todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer. Al fin tras varias estocadas el rubio logró entrar en su matriz liberando un nuevo orgasmo que casi la hace poner los ojos en blanco lo que sin duda hacia sonreír al Uzumaki. Tras darle un par de segundos para reponerse Naruto continuó con su labor, entrando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, entrando una vez tras otra en su vientre, poco a poco el miembro del rubio se empezó a hinchar anunciando lo inminente.

-Ahhh, voy a venirme Kyoka_chan, voy a llenarte por completo con el semen que tanto te gusta.-Decía el rubio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!¡Aaaaaah! ¡Llename Naruto_kun! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritó con fuerza la chica al sentir como la abundante descarga del rubio colmaba su interior.

Los ojos de Kyoka se pusieron en blanco mientras sentía el más glorioso orgasmo que jamas hubiese sentido en toda su vida, la descarga de semen del Uzumaki parecía nunca acabarse, incluso su vientre llegó a hincharse un poco. Cuando al fin terminó la albina estaba medio ida con la mirada en el infinito, el rubio sonrió mientras retiraba su miembro del interior de Kyoka dejando que bastante de su descarga saliese fuera. Si miembro aun estaba duro como una roca, y la verdad la idea de volver a la arena para ver seguramente algún combate aburrido no le atraía en absoluto. Su mirada se posó en la mesa donde antes estaban las tazas de té que habían bebido durante su conversación, una sonrisa lujuriosa creció en su rostro ante su idea. Tomó a Kyoka en brazos y la llevó hasta la mesa donde la tumbó boca abajo con sus piernas colgando un poco.

-Arriba Kyoka_chan, aun no es hora de dormir. ¿cuanto me dijiste que habías estado dormida? ¿2 años? Pues no te preocupes porque voy a compensarlos hoy mismo.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de volver a introducir su miembro en el interior de la ojirroja que gimió al sentir como el miembro volvía entrar hasta lo más profundo de ella, más gemidos hubiesen escapado de su garganta sino fuese porque de pronto el miembro de un segundo Naruto introdujo todo su miembro en ella.

Los dos rubios empujaban sin descanso haciendo que la albina se elevase a altura insospechadas, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido aun eso ahora daba igual. El rubio en su vagina empujaba con fuerza y sin descanso, una vez tras otra mientras el ojiazul que ocupaba su boca hacia lo propio, sacando su miembro solo unos segundos para dejarla tomar aire. Los dos miembros estallaron a la vez dejando ir dos abundante descargas, de nuevo su vientre quedó completamente colmado mientras su pechos y cara eran llenados de semen ya que no fue capaz de tragar toda la descarga del clon que se esfumó al terminar con su labor. La chica daba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse cuando de pronto ante ella dos rubio más con sus miembros completamente erectos aparecieron con sonrisas lujuriosas y deseosas a la vez que el verdadero Naruto mientras petaba la mesa a un lado.

-Comencemos con el tercer round.-Dijo el rubio a su espalda mientras sacaba su miembro de su vajina y empezaba a rozarlo contra su entrada posterior mientras los dos clones se colocaban, uno en la entrada de su vajina y el otro empuñando su pene delante de su boca.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo Naruto_Kun?-Dijo la chica con sus pupilas en forma de corazón haciendo sonreír al rubio antes de que él y sus clones se dejasen ir sobre la chica.

De regreso a la arena de combate el clon del Uzumaki miraba muy atento el combate frente a él ya que al parecer el original se había equivocado, el combate que había comenzado hace unos 10 minutos no estaba siendo para nada aburrido. En la arena de combate los golpes resonaban capaz vez que los dos combatientes chocaban entre si, el azar había echo que los que se enfrentasen en este encuentro fuesen Rou Tenzo y Rei Senju. El combate de ambos estaba siendo una asombrosa demostración de poder físico, ambos estaban a la par en lo que fuerza se trata como ahora demostraban mientras se tenían agarradas las manos del otro y trataban de empujarlo como si de un combate de sumo se tratase, en el suelo bajo los pies de ambos se cuarteaba ligeramente ante la fuerza de ambos.

-¿Porque sonríes tanto?-Preguntó la Senju al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del ninja de Iwa.

-Sencillo, no esperaba poder encontrar alguien en este examen que pudiese igualar mi fuerza, pero me alegra haberme equivocado, sin duda eres sobrina de la legendaria Tsunade Senju.-Dijo Rou mientras seguía empujando con fuerza.

-Solo que yo no soy solo fuerza bruta.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, de pronto la chica en vez de empujar tiró hacia ella haciendo que el iwannin perdiese el equilibrio al ser sorprendido por la acción, Rei saltó y con una fuerza impresionante impacto sus dos rodillas en el pecho de chico que salió disparado contra una pared.

-Así se hace Rei_chan, demuestra a todos de lo que esta hecha mi linda alumna.-Gritó una muy alegre Yuna alzando su preciada botella.

-Ese fue...un buen golpe.-Dijo Rou mientras se levantaba aun sonriendo y sin ningún rasguño haciendo que una ceja de la Senju se alzase.

-Eres bastante resistente he de admitir.-Dijo la rubia mientras el chico andaba de forma calmada hasta estar de delante de ella, Rou tomó un kunai haciendo que kunoichi se pusiera en guardia pero entonces vio como el chico llevaba la punzante arma hacia su corazón, todos se alarmaron hasta que vieron como el arma se destrozaba al impactar contra él.

-Esta es mi Kyōka Tetsu No Kawa (Piel Reforzada de Hierro), una técnica que me ha llevado más de 10 años dominar, en pocas palabras, mi piel, mis músculos y huesos son tan duros como el hierro, no te será fácil derribarme.-Explicó Rou mientras lanzaba los trozos de kunai a una esquina.-Y por supuesto mis golpes también van a dolerte lo suyo.-

El chico de Iwa se lanzó hacia el frente soltando un puñetazo que la Senju trató de bloquear cruzando sus brazos frente a ella pero lo único que logró fue ser despedida hacia atrás por la tremenda fuerza de Rou. Sus brazos dolían, ese golpe era como recibir el impacto de un maldito martillo, el iwannin no se detuvo y continuó con su ofensiva soltando puñetazos que Rei esquivaba pues ya sabia que bloquearlos no era un buena idea. Tras uno de los puñetazos de Rou la rubia encontró un apertura, soltó un rodillazo directo a la mandíbula del chico, sabía de sobra que eso no sería suficiente por lo que continuó golpeándolo con rodillazos en las costillas y algún que otro codazo en la cara que mantenía al pelinegro incapaz de contraatacar hasta que afín logró golpear con una patada en el estomago de Rei enviándola unos metros atrás.

-Eres buena lo admito, pero con tu muay thai no lograras vencerme.-Dijo el iwanin que había reconocido el estilo de artes marciales de la chica, Rou se lanzó con todo contra la Senju que solo sonrió.

-En ese caso solo debo usa otro estilo.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el pelinegro soltó un poderoso puñetazo que Rei esquivó con elegancia antes de tomarlo del brazo y con una fuerza sombrosa levantarlo del suelo, todos vieron con asombro como la chica levantaba el sorprendido chico del suelo antes de con una fuerza increible lo estampase contra el suelo que se agrietó por la fuerza del impacto.

Rou se levantó tambaleándose un poco, ese golpe le había sorprendido por completo, no esperaba que la chica de pronto utilizase una llave de judo y el golpe recibió en consecuencia había sido tremendo, su Kyōka Tetsu No Kawa hacía que su piel fuese dura como el hierro pero eso no significaba que no le doliesen los golpes. Cuando al fin pudo levantarse no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una lluvia de patadas cayese sobre él, Rei se movía sin descanso al su alrededor soltando golpe tras golpe sin dejar que el chico tuviese ni un solo segundo de descanso.

-Muai thay, judo y ahora capoeira, ¿cuantos estilos de artes marciales conoce esa chica?-Preguntó en voz alta Asuma haciendo sonreír a Yuna.

-Más de los que te puedas imaginar, después de toda esa chica es una futura maestra de artes marciales.-Respondió la mujer de la lanza dejando a todos asombrados por sus palabras, dominar un solo estilo de artes marciales requiera de años de entrenamiento y ella les estaba diciendo que la Senju dominaba varios.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-Exclamó Rou con fuerza mientras extendía sus brazos con fuerza deteniendo al fin la lluvia incesante de golpes de la rubia que tomaba distancia, en la sien del chico de iwa se marcaban las venas demostrando que no estaba de especial humor.

-Esto no es bueno, Rou está cabreado.-Dijo Kurotsuchi viendo con algo de pena a la rubia.

-Ojalá no se le valla la mano.-Comentó Kinue, cuando su compañero se cabreaba se le iba un poco la pinza, probablemente por culpa del desquiciado de su sensei.

-Más te vale haber heredado también las habilidades curativas de tu tía porque sino esto va a dejarte unas cuantas marcas.-Dijo el chico antes de chocar sus puños con fuerza, todos vieron con asombro como de pronto la piel de este se volvía completamente negra y brillante, como si fuese algún metal cromado.-Kōton: Kuroi Tetsu no Yoroi (Elemento Acero: Armadura de Acero Negro).

El pelinegro se lanzó de inmediato contra Rei quien colocó sus brazos delante de ella para aguantar el golpe, nada más ser impactada salió volando contra la pared contraria donde quedó estampada dejando que si silueta quedase marcada. Ese golpe la había sido brutal, casi como recibir el impacto de una locomotora de frente, incluso mandando chakra a sus brazos para fortalecerlos podía sentir como ambos estaban rotos. Rou no se quedó quietó, volvió a lanzarse al frente y siguió golpeando a la rubia que aun estaba incrustada en la pared, el iwanin golpeaba sin parar con una fuerza tremenda incrustando cada vez más y más a la Senju en la pared.

-¡Ese tipo esta desquiciado, tienen que detenerlo!-Exclamó la chica del cabello castaño naranjoso de Kiri y tenia toda la razón del mundo, sino detenían al chico de iwa ya iba a acabar haciendo puré a Rei.

-Sabía que esto iba a acabar sucediendo, todo esto es culpa de sensei.-Dijo Kurotsuchi mientras se tapaba la cara al igual que su compañera.

En su lugar el clon del Uzumaki se mantenía calmado, como esperando algo, curiosamente las compañeras de la Senju y la sensei de esta no estaban para nada alarmadas a diferencia del resto de personas presentes. Los golpes de Rou seguían y seguían golpeando con toda sus fuerzas a Rei que en este momento ya tendría que tener todos sus huesos echos polvo. El iwanin al fin se había "calmado" un poco y empezaba a volver a sus cabales, se reprimió mentalmente, cuando su sangre se encendía se descontrolaba por completo, todo esto debido al entrenamiento al que se había sometido desde pequeño. En el agujero que había creado pudo ver que la Senju aun se movía por lo que cargó un ultimo golpe con el que dar sentencia a este combate, fue un puñetazo de tremenda fuerza, mucho más que los anteriores y que sin duda debería haber dejado K. O. a la Senju pero...cuando trató de retirar su puño vio que la rubia lo tenia agarrado con su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Que demo...-No pudo terminar su frase cuando un derechazo de Rei se estampó con una fuerza sobrehumana en toda su cara mandándolo a volar hacia el lado contrario de la sala.

De la destrozada pared salió una tambaleante Rei, parte de sus ropas estaban rotas y ella misma estaba cubierta de su propia sangre, pero lo más impresionante era que no se veían heridas por ningún lado. Cuando al fin salió de la pared todos pudieron ver como del pequeño rombo de su frente salían varias lineas que recorrían su rostro y que ahora lentamente desaparecian. Todos vieron a la rubia Senju caminar de forma calmada mientras se tronaba el cuello, su cabello ahora despeinado cubría parcialmente su rostro mientras tomaba algo de su bolsa ninja, eran un par de guantes rojos sin dedos los cuales se colocó mientras Rou se ponía de pie.

-¿C-como es posible que esa chica siga en pie?-Preguntó en voz alta la pelinegra de Iwa que miraba con los ojos como platos a la Senju.

-Hohoho, esto se va a poner bueno, hacia tiempo que no veía a Rei_chan con esa mirada en sus ojos.-Comentó con una sonrisa Yuna en su sitio, los ojos color miel de Rei brillaban de una forma que no auguraba nada bueno para el ninja de iwa.

-...-Rei no dijo nada mientras se colocaba delante de Rou, con calma tomó una pose con sus dos puños al frente, la pierna derecha al frente y la izquierda atrás.

-También sabes boxeo, impresionante. ¡Pero por más estilos que conozcas no te servirá de nada!-Rugió el pelinegro mientras lanzaba su puño al frente, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo, el rostro del iwanin estaba ladeado debido al veloz derechazo de la rubia.

Rou pisó con fuerza el suelo para recobrar el equilibrio y no caer, delante suya Rei seguía tranquila y sin decir nada en aquella posición, sintió el sabor de algo metálico y caliente en su boca que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre, ese golpe había sido aun más fuerte que todos los que le había dado anteriormente. El chico esta vez prefirió tomar la defensiva y esperar el golpe de la Senju para atacar, no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa de nuevo...y una vez más antes de que pudiese si quiera reaccionar un puñetazo se estrelló contra su cara. Todos vieron como Rei era ahora la que tomaba la ofensiva bombardeando al chico de iwa con una lluvia incesante de puñetazo que lo estaba moliendo por dentro, trató de contraatacar y soltar un patada pero la rubia ahora estaba en su lado derecho con su puño derecho brillando intensamente por el chakra que lo rodeaba. Fue un gancho directo a su barbilla, el golpe sonó tan fuerte que parecía que hubiesen disparado un cañón, sus pies se levantaron del suelo antes de salir disparado contra el techo donde quedó completamente incrustado, la propia gravedad lo hizo caer de regreso al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y completamente inconsciente.

-L-la ganadora es Rei Senju, cof, cof.-Declaro Hayate antes de que los médicos entrasen para llevarse al ninja de Iwa, Rei tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE REI!-Gritaron de pronto sus amigas y compañeras, alzo su mano derecha mostrando el símbolo de la victoria; mientras subía de regreso a la grada con sus compañera su mirada se encontró con la de cierto rubio (clon) que la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada que por alguna razón la hacia sentir un poco extraña y acalorada.

De nuevo los nombres empezaron a pasar velozmente en el panel deteniéndose en dos que hizo al rubio sonreír, al parecer este no iba a ser el único combate entretenido que vería el día de hoy.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este nuevo cap, estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba lo de Kabuto/Kyoka, cierto, ¿cierto? Esto siempre ha sido una idea que ha rondando mi mente y con este fic al fin he decidido ponerla en marcha y creo que no ha quedado nada mal, pero ya me diréis vosotros si os ha gustado al igual que el combate a puñetazo limpio entre Rou y Rei. En mi pagina de Facebook (AkumaNoRyu) os he dejado una imágenes de como se ven Kyoka y Yuna por si tenéis curiosidad. ¿Quien creéis que serán los siguientes en pelear? ¡Se aceptan apuestas! Bueno gente ya no tengo mucho más que decir salvo lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, o no, si queréis darme ideas, consejos, opiniones, etc...siempre leo y contesto todos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día más AkumaNoRyu, quien tiene que seguir trabajando en las demás actualizaciones de otros fics, cuidaos mucho, no compréis taladros, y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Predator:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Sakura demostró que al menos tienes la intención y la capacidad para cambiar, en cambio Ino no, y no hace falta un demonio para traumatizarla, las cosas que hay en la cabeza del rubio en suficiente para ellos y mucho más.

 **Adonay2208:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Sesiom zero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si, has acertado, solo que en esta generación hay algunos cambios y algunas incorporaciones.

 **Darckaiser2005:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Primero, sip, saqué la idea de Kuroko y segundo, nop, Naruto no pertenece a esa generación pero como has dicho, el es cercano a ellos por razones que ya se verán más adelante.

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **johan uzumaki** **:** Gracias por el review y desgraciadamente antes de eso debo actualizar otros fics que tengo pendiente.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. La verdad a mi tampoco me gustan mucho esos fics en que hacen a Hinata tan poderosa, ella me gusta, y por supuesto en mis fics la haré más fuerte en el cannon, pero de ahí a darle que si el Tensseigan, que si sub-elementos...créeme que eso es algo que no voy a hacer. ¿Y en serio no se te ocurre ninguna persona que pueda pertenecer a la generación de los prodigios? Dale un poco al coco que seguro que se te ocurre alguno. Y con respecto a su posdata...tendrás que esperar para saberlo ;)

 **darthgamer007** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Angel Antonio325:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. El turno de esas dos pelirrojas llegará, te doy mi palabra.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y al igual que a Jankos te digo, dale un poco al coco, que si piensas seguro que se te ocurre al menos, dos personas que pueden pertenecer a ese grupo. Y por cierto, en este fic Hinata también estará en el harem, no será de las chicas más importante de este pero estar estará.

 **arinasution5** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Kor959** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.


	5. C4 Cortes y Sangre

**-Hoooooooooooooooola gente, ya estoy al fin de regreso, me disculpan la demora pero es que a parte de este cap he estado trabajando en otros 3 caps de otros fics, el primero de ellos llevo unas 8000 palabras y aun me queda lo suyo para terminarlo y los otros dos llevo bastante menos pero os alegrará saber que voy a empezar a actualizar aquellos fics que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Con esto dicho os dejo con el nuevo cap de este fic en que veremos algunas de las habilidades que Naruto ha estado ocultando, espero que os guste, os veo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando-( **demonio** )

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 4: Cortes y Sangre.

Salía con calma de la habitación mientras se terminaba de colocar su chaqueta, dentro del cuarto cierta peliblanca se encontraba dormida, o más bien inconsciente en una cama junto a uno de sus clones el cual ayudaría a Kyoka a retomar el jutsu, después de todo cada vez que se efectuaba se necesitaba de una nueva clave. Naruto sonrió mientras se estiraba, había pasado un muy buen rato junto a la albina, pero bueno, ¿que hombre no disfrutaría de tener sexo desenfrenado con una hermosa y deseosa chica? Tras cerrar la puerta iba a dirigirse hacia la arena desde donde resonaban los ecos de la batalla, al parecer Rei y ese chico de iwa estaban teniendo un combate interesante. Iba a ponerse en marcha cuando una puerta cerca suya llamó su atención, con calma se dirigió a esta y abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, en la cama de esa habitación se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos rosados vendada prácticamente por completo y a la que incluso habían tenido que poner un respirador.

Sinceramente, nunca había considerado a la pelirosa o al Uchiha como sus compañeros, eran un par de idiotas, una niña que lo único que sabía hacer era gritar y besar el suelo por donde caminaba el otro, un niño mimado y malcriado a más no poder por el consejo de la villa o los aldeanos que se pensaba que era la reina del mundo. Solo eran un par de inútiles a los que tenia que mantener con vida hasta que pudiese participar en los exámenes chunin, cosa que no había sido fácil por culpa de lo ocurrido en Nami, el encuentro con uno de los shinobigata era algo que no entraba para nada en sus planes y tuvo que apañárselas para poder mantener a esos dos sacos de carne vivos sin revelar nada, pero bueno, al menos todo salió bastante bien en su opinión.

Naruto pensó que quizás tras esa misión la actitud de esos dos cambiaría un poco, pero si equivoco aunque no del todo, Sasuke se seguía creyendo la reina del mundo y Sakura seguía besando el suelo que este pisaba, pero al menos había notado un cambio en la mentalidad de la chica Haruno gracias a su capacidad de percepción del chakra, el cambio era mínimo pero le llamó la atención.

Agradeció a su suerte cuando Kakashi los apunto al examen a pesar de llevar siendo genins por tan poco tiempo, sabía perfectamente como iban a ser las pruebas del examen por lo que solo debía lograr superar hasta la segunda y a partir de ese momento no tendría que preocuparse más del par de idiotas. Sabía que pasarían fácilmente la primera prueba, el Uchiha tenía su sharingan y lo usaría para copiar y Sakura era una biblioteca andante, algo que tenía que admitir era que la chica tenia muy buena cabeza, era una verdadera pena que no la usase para algo más útil que pensar todo el día en el pelinegro.

La segunda prueba era la que más problemas podía darle, el conocía el bosque de la muerte como la palma de su mano y los animales de este lugar no se acercarían a ellos pues sabían que el mayor depredador en aquel lugar era él, pero el problema de nuevo eran los dos idiotas a los que tenia que hacer de niñera. Tenía planeado como hacer que pasasen la prueba, se mantendrían en movimiento durante un par de días evitando problemas con otros ninjas para que la Haruno y el Uchiha no se le muriesen y cuando quedasen pocos días irían a por algún equipo al que sus clones habrían mantenido vigilados, los vencerían, obtendrían el pergamino y listo, esa seria la ultima vez que tendría que preocuparse por alguno de esos dos inútiles, pero desgraciadamente cierta serpiente de mierda se metió en sus planes.

El bastardo de Orochimaru que iba detrás del mimado Uchiha le había jodido bastante los planes, pero bueno, al final y aunque esta mal que el lo diga, se las había apañado bastante bien y habían terminado la segunda prueba. Una duda seguía presente en su cabeza, ¿como demonios ese bastardo de Orochimaru se había logrado colar en la villa sin que nadie se percatase? ¿En serio la seguridad de la villa estaba tan mal?...En fin.

Durante el tiempo que tuvo que fingir estar inconsciente pudo divertirse bastante ademas de conocer a cierta hermosa pelirroja, también durante este tiempo pudo también darse cuenta de como de nuevo el chakra de Sakura empezaba a mostrar más pequeños cambios lo que le llamó bastante la atención. La dejó enfrentarse a los ninjas del sonido y tenia que admitir que estaba impresionado, a pesar de la chica era terriblemente débil pudo defenderse de esos 3, cuando los otonin estaban a punto de matarla iba a intervenir pero entonces apareció Lee, luego el equipo 10, los dos compañeros de Lee y como colofón el Uchiha despertó de su siesta dejando que el sello en su cuello se saliese de control un poco.

Lo importante era que al final todo salió medianamente bien, pero ahora estaba interesado en la pelirosa, los cambios que había sentido en ella desde después de la misión en Nami hasta ahora parecían bastante positivos, en esa pelea le había demostrado que ella de verdad quería ser una kunoichi...y tal vez con un poco de ayuda y sobretodo, si lograba sacarle al idiota del Uchiha de su cabeza Sakura podría convertirse en una gran kunoichi. La Haruno tenía de verdad las capacidades para lograr ser una kunoichi de cuidado, era rematadamente inteligente, era como una esponja que absorbía todo lo que le enseñaban, tenía un gran control de su chakra, si también era cierto que eso era porque la chica tenia unas reservas bastante pequeñas, pero aun así tenía un control sobre el mismo realmente bueno. Y ademas de esto, ese estilo de pelea que había usado contra la rubia de suna...le sonaba de algún lado pero no era capaz de recordar donde. Como había dicho, Sakura tenia las cualidades para convertirse en una kunoichi de cuidado, solo necesitaba alguien la guiase...y el podía ser esa persona.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco al sentir que había alguien cerca suya, sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo dolía como nunca le había dolido nada en la vida, muy lentamente pudo mirar hacia la derecha y le pareció ver a su compañero rubio a su lado. Estaba de espalda y vio como este sacaba algo de entre sus ropas, eran un par de pergaminos los cuales dejó en la mesita donde se encontraba sus demás cosas.

-Na...¿Naruto?-Preguntó sin apenas fuerzas, el rubio se giró encontrándose con aquellos ojos color jade, joder, tenía que admitir que la chica tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos.

-Sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar.-Le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a arroparla bien.-Solo he venido a dejarte una cosa, tu anterior combate me ha dejado sin palabras, mi opinión de ti ha mejorado bastante. Por eso, si de verdad quieres ser más fuerte y hacer justicia a las palabras que dijiste en la arena, cuando salgas de aquí y te encuentres mejor, estudiate lo que hay en estos pergaminos, y una vez que lo hagas búscame.-

Salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró dejando a la chica durmiendo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el pasillo que le llevaría a la sala donde se realizaban los combates escuchó a lo lejos un fuerte golpe, seguramente el combate de Rei y el iwanin había concluido seguramente, empezó a caminar de regreso a la arena con paso tranquilo.

 **-No entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo con esa mocosa Naruto_sama**.-Dijo de pronto la voz de cierta Biju dentro de su cabeza haciéndole sonreír.

-(Buenos días bella durmiente, ya empezaba a extrañar tu hermosa voz Reiko_chan).-Respondió mentalmente al rubio haciendo sonreír a la mencionada Reiko.

- **Necesitaba recuperarme de todo lo que me hiciste hace un par de días, me encanta que me hagas el amor hasta dejarme inconsciente pero luego tengo que descansar.** -Respondió la biju haciendo recordar al ojiazul todo lo que estuvieron haciendo durante el tiempo que tuvo que fingir estar inconsciente después del encuentro con Orochimaru, literalmente le hizo el amor hasta dejarla inconsciente lo que siendo ella una Biju era toda una hazaña.- **Pero te lo repito, no entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo con esa mocosa. Seguro que cuando salga del hospital lo único que hará será ir de nuevo tras el Uchiha.-**

-(Bueno, a veces hay que apostar y ver que pasa, ademas, te recuerdo que si cierta persona no hubiese decidido perder su tiempo conmigo yo no estaría aquí ahora).-La kitsune solo pudo callar ante eso ya que era una verdad como un templo, si la persona para la que ahora trabaja Naruto no hubiese decidido "perder su tiempo" sacándolo de la calle y entrenándolo las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas.

El chico siguió con su camino, seguramente el siguiente combate de las eliminatorias ya habría empezado, la verdad, estos combates no es que le interesasen demasiado, sabía que ninguno de los que participaban podían hacerle frente, como mucho las jinchurikis y las chicas de Kiri, que claramente no era gennins ni de broma podrían darle batalla pero ni ellas podrían vencerlo ahora que podía luchar sin restricciones. Estaba por llegar a la sala donde se realizaban los combates cuando se topó con cierta persona, estaba apoyado contra la pared y apenas se le podía ver envuelto en las sombras de aquel pasillo.

Naruto sonrió al verlo, el sujeto vestía con unas botas negras con espinilleras de metal, unos pantalones negros con unas placas metálicas en los lados, una gruesa camisa de color negro de manga larga y capucha con una armadura de estilo samurai de color rojo oscuro encima, llevaba unos guantes metálicos y lo que parecía ser alguna clase de aditamiento metálico que cubría todos su antebrazo, la parte inferior de su rostro estaba tapada con unas mascara metálica que dibuja una escalofriante sonrisa de dientes afilados. Prácticamente lo único que se podía ver de aquella persona eran sus ojos de color de color plateado y algunos mechones de cabello blanco como la cal.

-¿Y a ti que se te ha perdido por aquí?-Preguntó tranquilamente el rubio mientras se acercaba al enmascarado que lo veía acercarse tranquilamente.

-Pensé en venir a pasar el rato viéndote tener que ganar estos combates mientras aun actúas como idiota pero al parecer me han dejado sin mi entretenimiento.-Respondió el ojirrojo alanzado los brazos haciendo algo de gracia al ojiazul.-Por lo que veo, te han dado carta blanca antes de tiempo.-

-Eso parece, debo caerle bien a alguien de arriba.-Contestó el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas haciendo negar divertido al enmascarado que se acercó a él para chocar puños con el Uzumaki.-Ahora en serio, ¿que haces aquí Zeldris? ¿No tendrías que estar matando a algunos chicos malos?-

-Concluí con mi misión antes de lo esperado y al regresar a la base encontré el documento que mandaste sobre lo ocurrido con Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte por lo que me apresuré a venir cuanto antes.-Respondió el ojirrojo con tranquilidad.-Es increible que nadie se de cuenta que está ahí mismo.-

-Si bueno, no todos tienen habilidades de rastreo tan buenas como las nuestras.-Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa restandole importancia al echo de que uno de los mayores criminales de las naciones ninja estaba en el mismo salón que el Hokage de la villa y este ni se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.-Te agradezco por venir Zeldris, he obtenido información importante de parte de Kyoka_chan y necesito que la trasmitas lo más rápido posible.-

-Soy todo oídos.-Dijo Vanitas antes de que el Uzumaki le contase todo sobre la invasión que estaba orquestando el sannin traidor.-Parece que dentro de poco vamos a estar bastante ocupados. Volveré a la base de inmediato y me pondré en contacto con el resto pero no creo que podamos estar todos hasta dentro de una semana.-

-Menos es nada, lo más importante es que te pongas en contacto con tu padre para ir preparando el plan de acción para lo que ocurrirá dentro de un mes.-Dijo un serio Naruto haciendo asentir al peliblanco, de pronto se puedo escuchar la voz del arbitro de los combates anunciando al ganador del combate que se estaba celebrando.-Y otro combate que me pierdo, me tendré que conformar con los recuerdos de mi clon, en fin. Contactame cuando todos estén en la base.-

El chico de los ojos plateados asintió antes de que Naruto regresase a la sala de combates, el sujeto de nombres Zeldris simplemente desapareció como si fuese absorbido por las sombras del pasillo, fue como si nunca hubiese estado allí. El ojiazul se remplazó una vez más con su clon sin que nadie se diese cuenta y los recuerdos de lo que este había visto inundaron rápidamente su mente, lo primero fue el combate de la Senju contra el tal Rou, un combate de lo más intenso y puramente físico, sin duda Rei era fuerte y eso lo hacia sonreír.

A continuación recibió los recuerdos del siguiente combate, Karui de Kumo vs Trafalgar D. Water Law de Kiri ( **Al final he decidido dejarle su nombre normal, creo que el nombre de Law sirve tanto para hombre como para mujer, ademas que Lawko no es que sea un gran nombre** ), el combate entre las dos chicas fue bastante interesante. Para un ojo experto como el del ojiazul estaba claro que la pelinegra de los tatuajes se estaba conteniendo durante todo el combate, estaba claro que esa chica no era una gennin y mucho menos con la cantidad de chakra que podía sentir de ella. La pelirroja de Kiri tenían buenas habilidades, al parecer era afín al raiton, como casi todos los de esa aldea, también era bastante hábil usando el tantou que cargaba a su espalda, eso llamó su atención y de inmediato usó su capacidad sensorial y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, esa chica al igual que Karin tenía sangre Uzumaki en sus venas. El combate fue bastante parejo o al menos eso le parecía a todo el mundo, el rubio se dio cuenta que Law más bien estaba comprobando el nivel de Karui, durante todo el combate la pelinegra solo usó un par de jutsus de agua de rango c, no desenvainó su espada en ningún momento y solo la usaba para desviar golpes. La pelirroja cada vez se ponía de peor humor al ver como sus ataques no surtían efecto, sin duda la explosiva y temperamental sangre Uzumaki corría por sus venas, la chica de piel oscura decidió ir con todo y acabar con el combate de una vez.

-¡Ahora veras, Raiton: Rairyuundan (Elemento Rayo: Dragón Eléctrico)!-Desde sus manos un poderoso dragón de electricidad se formó con rapidez antes de ser lanzado contra la pelinegra que abría grandes los ojos y por primera vez desenvainaba su espada a la vez que hacia un único sello con su mano izquierda, giró su palma dejando esta mirando hacía abajo donde una especie de aro se formó antes de volver a girarla hacia arriba.

-Room (Sala).-Dijo tranquilamente la chica, una especie de domo semitransparante de unos 5 metros de diámetro se formó rápidamente, hizo un corte horizontal con su nodachi y bajo la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes cortó al poderoso dragón electrico y a la pelirroja por la mitad, la electricidad se disipó en el aire mientras las dos mitades de Karui caían al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¡Karui!-Gritaron sus dos compañeras mientras su sensei miraban con mucha curiosidad lo ocurrido ya que a pesar de que la pelirroja había sido dividida a la mitad, no había ni rastro de sangre en el suelo.

-¡Q-q-q-que demonios es estooooooooo!-Gritó de pronto la pelirroja que miraba su otra mitad a un lado de ella, todos a excepción de las compañeras y la maestra de Law estaban con la boca abierta y no comprendían lo que pasaba.

-Este domo es bastante especial.-Dijo de pronto la voz calmada de la pelinegra de Kiri mientras se acercaba a la kumonin.-Se llama Room (Sala) y es mi quirofano personal, aquí dentro puedo hacer cualquier tipo de operación sin que mi paciente suelte una sola gota de sangre, ademas que puedo cortar cualquier cosa que se encuentre dentro, incluso puedo cortar a alguien tantas veces como quiera y este seguirá vivo.-

Todos, Naruto incluidos, quedaron muy impresionados con esta increible técnica, cierto sannin de las serpientes no podía evitar relamerse los labios, esa habilidades abría tantas y tantas posibilidades, seria bueno mantener un ojo sobre esa chica.

-Por supuesto una vez que deshaga este domo esta capacidad desaparecerá y tal como estas ahora creo que sabes que es lo que te ocurrirá.-Dijo Law con una sonrisa algo siniestra que hizo tragar duro a la pelirroja.

-E-esta bien, lo pillo, me rindo.-Declaró Karui por mucho que este le molestase pero no podía hacer nada, había sido derrotada por completo.

Mientras Law volvía a unir las dos partes de la chica fue cuando el rubio verdadero llegó, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro tras ver aquellos recuerdos de su clon, esa chica era de lo más interesante, sin mencionar hermosa por supuesto. Una miembro de los nuevos Shinobigatana de Kiri que además era una ninja medico con un jutsu que cualquiera desearía poseer, no sabía que tan habilidosa era con la katana, pero que más da eso cuando puedes prácticamente cortar lo que sea dentro de ese domo, seguramente el que su katana fuese una estilo nodachi era para ayudar más a este propósito, gracias a su longitud su rango de ataque aumentaba bastante.

La primera en subir fue la pelinegra que de inmediato sintió la mirada del sonriente rubio sobre ella, sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación que hacía su cuerpo vibrar y calentarse, una pequeña y se podría decir que hasta deseosa sonrisa afloró en su rostro mientras regresaba con sus compañeras.

La siguiente en subir fue la molesta Karui, había sido eliminada demasiado rápido y eso la molestaba mucho, maldita sea su mejor jutsu el cual le había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas aprender había sido destruido como si nada. La kumonin también sintió sobre ella la mirada del Uzumaki, se sintió algo extraña, sentía su cuerpo algo más caliente de lo habitual ademas que había algo en esos ojos azules que no era capaz de entender. Naruto le guió un ojo y un lindo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica que apartó de inmediato la mirada mientras regresaba con sus compañeras haciendo algo de gracia al rubio.

-(Al final las que se hacen las duras son las más lindas).-Pensó Naruto mientras la kitsune le incitaba a llevar a alguna de esas chicas a un cuarto y no salir hasta dejarlas completamente rendidas, satisfechas y sumisas, no era que la idea no le agradase pero no era el momento.

Una vez más dos nombres fueron arrojados, Shino Aburame de Konoha vs Zaku de Otto, el Aburame y el ultimo de los ninjas del sonido bajaron con calma a la arena, el tal Zaku tenía sus dos brazos vendados por lo ocurrido con el Uchiha en el bosque, sin duda el chico lo iba a tener difícil. El combate fue rápido y bastante aburrido en opinión de Naruto, los insectos de Shino bloquearon los conductos de los cañones que el chico de otto tenía en sus brazos y cuando este trató de forzarlos para disparar le acabaron estallando los brazos regando su sangre por toda la arena, seguramente una vena importante había reventado también dejando escapar demasiado del liquido vital, una muerte patética para un tipo patético pensó con algo de humor.

Nuevos nombres fueros mostrados haciendo que varias personas tragasen saliva, Sabaku no Aimi vs Misumi Tsurugi de Konoha, si el anterior combate había sido corto y decepcionante este casi pareció una broma. El tal Misumi, ultimo miembro del equipo de "Kabuto" no pudo hacer nada, el era un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo que según le dijo Kyoka, su única habilidad era que podía desarticular sus miembros pudiendo enroscarse en las personas como si fuese una serpiente. El combate dio inicio, la arena de la jinchuriki se movió veloz y antes de que el pobre tipo pudiese hacer nada había sido envuelto en un capullo de arena, con un solo movimiento de la mano de la pelirroja la arena se apretó aplastando al pobre desgraciado, al menos murió rápido.

-(Con combates así de aburridos voy a quedarme dormido).-Pensó el aburrido Naruto que empezar a pensar que la idea de Reiko de llevar a alguna chica a un cuarto para divertirse no era tan mala idea, seguro que Karin a su lado estaría encantada con esa idea después de todo desde hace un buen rato podía oler el delicioso aroma de la exitación que desprendía la chica a su lado.

-Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha vs Motoha Yusuke de Kusa.-Anunció Hayate arruinando los planes del rubio pero bueno, al menos podría entretenerse un rato.

El compañero de Karin tragó duró mientras veía al sonriente rubio bajar a la arena de un salto, de todos los combatientes que le podían haber tocado porque tenia que ser el ojiazul de tendencias homicidas. El chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños vestía ropa sencilla y cargaba con una katana en su cintura. Dirigió una mirada a su compañera la cual había estado todo el rato al lado del Uzumaki y esta simplemente le apartó la mirada, la maldijo mentalmente, esperaba que tal vez ella le pudiese decir alguna forma de enfrentarlo. Tras dar un suspiró bajó a la arena donde el ojiazul ya lo esperaba con una larga y burlona sonrisa, Hayate se colocó en medio de los dos y tras preguntar si ambos estaban listo salto lejos.

-Si tan asustado estás de enfrentarme será mejor que te retires, no me divertiría peleando contra alguien que parece que esta a punto de hacérselo encima.-Dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, no tenía nada en contra de este tipo a diferencia de Dosu o de la Yamanaka.

-...No, yo también soy un shinobi, debo ser capaz de dejar atrás mis emociones, no pienso huir.-Dijo con convicción el chico de la hierba haciendo alzar una ceja al rubio.

-Vaya, no esta mal, me has impresionado. Ya se, mira como me has caído bien voy a dejarte dar el primer golpe, ¡vamos! Dame tu mejor golpe.-Dijo el ojiazul con algo de burla haciendo enfadar al chico.

El pelinegro no se lo pensó mucho, ¿quería su mejor golpe? Pues se lo daría, acabaría con el de un solo golpe con su mejor técnica, le había costado años entrenando el estilo iaido desarrollar esta técnica. Su mano derecha tomó la empuñadura de su katana mientra sus ojos no se despegaban del sonriente rubio que simplemente estaba ahí, delante suya con las manos en los bolsillos, le haría pagar por haberse reído de él. El chico se movió rápido, casi tan rápido como cuando Naruto le arrancó el corazón a Dosu, apareció detrás del Uzumaki envainando lentamente su katana mientras todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tu confianza te llevó a la tumba estúpido.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras todos veían como la cabeza del rubio caía al suelo, nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Todos estaban sin palabras mientras veían el cuerpo del rubio ahí parado, nadie decía ni una sola palabra cuando de pronto desde el cercenado cuello del Uzumaki salió una masa de color rojiza, seguramente sangre que conectó con la otra parte del cuello en la cabeza del ojiazul. Con rapidez la cabeza fue puesta de nuevo en su sitio, Naruto se tronó el cuello mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al incrédulo chico que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como el resto de los presentes que no entendían que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oye, vale que te dije que te dejaba dar el primer golpe, ¿pero sabes el dolor de cuello que voy a tener por tu culpa? Que te decapiten no es nada agradable, ¿sabes?.-Dijo Naruto mientras de nuevo sonría burlón al chico de kusa.

-¡E-e-es imposible! ¡Deberías estar muerto, te corté la cabeza!-Exclamó el confuso ninja de kusa haciendo aparecer una vez más esa burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Uzumaki.

-Si bueno, cuando eres un usuario de Chiton (Elemento Sangre) es bastante difícil morir, ¿sabes?.-Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad a la vez que alzaba los hombros sembrando la duda en los presentes.

-¿Chiton? ¿Que demonios es eso?-Preguntó el genin al cual le empezaban a temblar un poco las piernas.

-El Chiton es un Kekkei Tōta (Selección de Herencia de Sangre), una forma mucho más avanzado que los Kekkei Genkai (Barrera de Sangre) y que yo afortunadamente soy capaz de manejar, gracias ello puedo controlar completamente la sangre que corre por mis venas lo que me permite sanar cualquier herida por más letal que sea. Da igual si me decapitan, si me atraviesan el corazón, si me incineran, si me asfixian o me mutilan, sin importar que mi cuerpo sanará cualquier daño que reciba, en combate soy prácticamente inmortal.-Explicó el Uzumaki con su eterna sonrisa haciendo que los ojos de todo el mundo se abriesen como platos.

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo dicho por el Uzumaki, ese poder era algo increible, los genin de konoha se preguntaban porque si tenia una habilidad como esa no la había mostrado nunca. En su lugar Hiruzen se frotaba el puente de la nariz, mira que le había dicho que no revelase mucho sobre sus habilidades, tal y como había supuesto el que Naruto pudiese volver a ser quien era realmente le iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. Mientras tanto en su lugar Orochimaru casi estaba babeando por la habilidad del rubio, un poder como ese era algo extraordinario, el buscaba la inmortalidad de la vida eterna pero aunque el jutsu que había desarrollado para cambiar de cuerpos podía otorgársela, siempre podía ser asesinado, pero si se hacía con esa habilidad...

-(Esta decidido, debo poner mi sello también en Naruto_kun, cuando llegue el momento solo deberé transplantarle los ojos de Sasuke_kun y así obtendré el cuerpo más poderoso, kukukukuku, ni siquiera ere estúpido dios podrá oponerse a mi).-Pensaba el pelinegro que empezaba a trazar sus planes para atraer al Uzumaki y así colocarle su sello.

-¿Y sabes que? Mi Chiton no solo me permite controlar mi propia sangre, también me permite controlar la de otras personas.-Dijo de pronto el ojiazul mientras trazaba rápidamente un par de sellos y apuntaba con su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos al kusanin que tenían un muy mal presentimiento.-Chiton: Ningen no Ningyō (Elemento Sangre: Marioneta Humana).-

Todos vieron como de pronto el chico de cabellos negros se tensaba y se quedaba rígido, a continuación el rubio empezó a mover algunos de sus dedos y todos pudieron ver como el ninja de kusa empezaba a moverse como si se tratase de un títere, una larga sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uzumaki haciendo que un terrible escalofrió recorriese la espalda del pobre chico que sentía como su muerte estaba próxima.

-Y ahora...-Dijo Naruto mientras movía uno de sus dedos haciendo que una de las manos de del kusanin se acercase al mango de su espada.-¡BAILA MONITO BAILA PARA MI!-

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el chico de Kusa empezaba a moverse como si de un mono se tratase dando pequeños saltitos, con unos pocos movimientos de sus dedos el ojiazul hizo que el chico empezase a bailar de una forma ciertamente ridícula y que hizo que el muchacho empezase a desear que lo hubiese matado en vez de hacerle pasar por tal humillación.

-Jajajajajaja, de verdad que adoro este maldito jutsu. ¡Oe arbitro inútil!-Exclamó el Uzumaki haciendo reaccionar al distraído Hayate que al igual que todos los presentes se había quedado pasmado al presenciar ese extraño espectáculo de marionetismo.-Date prisa y declara de una vez al vencedor antes de que me aburra y decida hacer que mi marioneta se practique el harakiri.-

-E-el gandor, cof, cof, es Naruto Uzumaki, cof, cof.-Declaro Hayate antes de tener un ataque de tos que sacó varias gotas en las nucas de los presentes, Naruto dejó de usar su control de la sangre en el muchacho de kusa que cayó al suelo de cara antes de regresar a la gradas.

- **¿Porque no has matado a ese chico? No me digas que te estas volviendo blando Naruto_sama**.-Comentó acierta kitsune con algo de burla en la mente del chico.

-(No me estoy volviendo blando Reika_chan, es solo que por el momento necesito a este y al otro con vida, después de todo cuando estos exámenes terminen Karin_chan tendrá que volverse a Kusa pero...las carreteras pueden ser traicioneras, sobretodo cuando se está orquesta la invasión a una aldea).-Respondió mentalmente el chico con una sonrisa, el no iba a dejar que Karin se marchara de regreso a Kusa, aunque tampoco es como que ella fuese a querer irse una vez la hiciese suya.

Aquella pantalla volvió a encenderse mostrando los nombres de todos los presentes ir y venir hasta que al fin se detuvo en dos, la sala quedó en silencio por los dos nombres que mostraba aquella pantalla. Hinata Hyuga de Konoha y Neji Hyuga de Konoha, estos eran los nombres que mostraba aquella pantalla que por puro azar había echo que los dos Hyugas se enfrentasen. El chico de cabello castaño bajó hasta la arena a paso calmado y sereno, el no se veía para nada afectado a diferencian de la nerviosa Hinata que recibía algunas palabras de animo de su sensei. La peliazul sabía que su primo era mucho más fuerte que ella, no solamente era alguien con mucho talento sino que ademas era un año mayor que ella por lo que tenia más experiencia en combate, lo mejor seria simplemente rendirse, o eso pensaba antes de ver los azules ojos de cierto Uzumaki que le sonreía de forma encantadora haciéndola sonrojar. No quería rendirse, no quería parecer débil a los ojos de la persona de la cual se sentía atraída, tenía que luchar y demostrar que ella era fuerte.

-Debería retirarse Hinata_sama o saldrá herida.-Dijo el joven de castaños cabellos con voz tranquila cuando la chica legó a la arena de combate.

-N-no, no quiero r-retirarme sin siquiera i-intentarlo, t-tal vez no sea fuerte, p-pero como d-dijo Sakura_san, yo también soy una kunoichi.-Dijo la peliazul con una voz decidida que hizo sonreír a su maestra y que asombró sus conocidos.

-(Eso es Hinata_chan, tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero por culpa de ese bastardo de padre que tienes no has podido sacar a flote a tu verdadero potencial, pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de eso tarde o temprano).-Pensó el ojiazul con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras veía como los dos primos se colocaban el uno de delante del otro.

-Cof, si ambos contendiente están listo, cof, cof.-Dijo Hayate antes de recibir un asentimiento de ambos.-Hayime.-

El jounnin saltó lejos antes de que los dos Hyugas se lanzaran el uno contra la otra, en sus sienes las venas se marcaban con fuerzas denotando el uso del famoso doujutsu. Los golpes iban y venían sin descanso al igual que los rechazos y evasiones, el combate entre esos dos era puramente físico, la palma de Hinata que iba dirigida a la pierna de Neji fue repelida por este antes de lanzar un golpe al hombro de la peliazul que esquivó agachándose para después lanzar un golpe ascendente hacia la cara de Neji que esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás solo para girar sobre su pierna derecha tratando de conectar un golpe en las costillas de Hinata que lo rechazó con un golpe de su pala izquierda. No se podía negar que en comparación con otros de los combates este no era el más espectacular de todos pero aun así estaba siendo una grandiosa demostración de habilidad por parte de esos.

Los dos Hyugas parecían estar completamente parejos pero poco a poco la habilidad y experiencia del mayor de ellos se fue haciendo cada vez más presente, los movimientos de Hinata poco a poco empezaron a hacerse más lentos y pesados, Neji había conseguido cerrar varios puntos que poco a poco habían ido haciendo mella en la peliazul que ahora apenas era capaz de defenderse de los golpes de su primo que no se detenía ni un solo segundo. Hinata empezó a ser bombardeada por las resplandecientes palmas del pelicastaño dejándola completamente vulnerable para el ultimo golpe del chico, Neji lanzó una poderosa palma repleta de chakra contra el torso de la Hyuga que salió volando un par de metros y golpeó el suelo varias veces hasta golpearse contra la pared.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamó Kurenai al ver a su alumna tirada en el suelo.

-Será mejor que no se levante Hinata_sama, no quiero tener que hacerle daño.-Dijo el serio chico mientras la paliazul se levantaba pesada y torpemente antes de adoptar la postura clásica de su juken.

-Yo-o, aun no he perdido.-Dijo con la chica no queriéndose darse por vencida, no quería que el rubio la viese como alguien débil pero sobretodo ella misma quería demostrar que su padre estaba equivocado y que ella no era ninguna debilucha inútil como no paraba de decirle.

De nuevo se lanzaron el uno contra la otra pero esta vez el choque entre ambos duró mucho menos, Hinata estaba ya muy débil y era incapaz de detener los fuertes embates de su primo que decidió ponerle punto final al combate. Su palma resplandeció poderosa antes de ser lanzada al frente golpeando justo en el estomago de la chica que escupió un poco de sangre antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-El ganador, cof, cof, es Neji Hyuga.-Declaró Hayata antes de que los médicos llegasen para llevarse a la joven peliazul.

-El destino decidió que yo sería el ganador desde el momento en que nuestros nombres fueron arrojados, no debiste bajar a luchar desde un principio.-Dijo el pelicastaño con seriedad haciendo negar a su maestro por las ideas de este.

-¿A donde vas Neji?-Preguntó Ten-ten al ver al chico empezar a salir de salón.

-Tengo sed, voy por algo de beber.-Respondió sencillamente el chico mientras salia del salón, la pantalla volvió a encenderse arrogando nuevos sombres y sin que nadie se diese cuenta otra persona abandonaba también el salón sustituyéndose por un clon.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este nuevo cap en el que hemos podido ver bastante cosas entre ellas una de las habilidades de Naruto, el control del Elemento Sangre y como esta habilidad le concede la "inmortalidad" en combate, se que puede parecer una habilidad demasiado OP al igual que su control de la sangre de otras personas pero os puedo asegurar que hay formas de combatirlo, ya lo veréis más adelante. También hemos visto a Law en combate, como dije creo que el nombre puede servir bastante bien como hombre o mujer, joder su traducción es "ley" y también como cierta serpiente empieza a tramar sus planes que sin duda le acabaran estallando en la cara. Hemos podido ver también a un nuevo personaje el cual es de la misma facción que Naruto y como el rubio se interesa por la habilidades y los cambios que ha sentido en Sakura. Así que bueno gente, no hay mucho más que deciros salvo lo de siempre, si os ha gustado, o no, el cap, si quieres darme ideas, vuestras opiniones o simplemente meterme prisa para sacar el próximo cap, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Se despide un día más AkumaNoRyu, no se olviden pasarse por mis otros fics si aun no lo han echo, cuídense y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Daisuke SSJ:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la idea de lo de Kabuto es algo en los que estuve trabajando durante algún tiempo, y si es bueno ver de vez en cuando un combate de pura fuerza física.

 **leivaretuns4:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Ter Mille** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sobre eso tendrá que esperar unos cuantos caps ya que durante el mes de descanso mostraré muchas cosas.

 **Arraia:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chap.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, el sensei de los iwanin se sabrá más adelante, solo te digo que es alguien capaz incluso de asustar a Naruto. Lo de hacer estúpidamente op a Hinata estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo que decirte algo, el Naruto de este fic no es como que tu describes, es cierto que es alguien sanguinario pero solo con quien se lo merece de verdad. Y respecto a tu posdata, he empezado a verlo hacer poco, voy por el cap 8 de la primera tempo.

 **momo-aster:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Bakuryu95:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y lamento si esto te decepciona pero el harem va a ser algo extenso la verdad.

 **selkova:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Me gusta mucho tu pensamiento de que cada fic es como un universo alternativo y con respecto al jutsu de "Kabuto" me alegra que te gustase la idea, era una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza tratando de hacerla funcionar de una forma que fuese creíble.

 **Gantaiken:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Lamento tener que darte una negativa a tu petición, ambos animes me gustan pero para hacer escribir un fic o un cross tengo que ser muy fan de la serie.


	6. C5 Una Sombra Engañosa

**-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos días Vietnam, por fin estoy aquí para traeros un nuevo cap de este fic que tanto os gusta, no os daré la brasa de porque he estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar por ya lo hice en mi nuevo fic Mi Camino del Heroe, un cross de Naruto y Boku no Hero que sin duda os deberíais de echarle un ojo ;) Publicidad echa os dejo con este suculento capitulo, os leo al final.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 5: Una Sombra Engañosa.

El comedor del bosque de la muerte era un lugar espacioso, fácilmente deberían de caber unas 30 personas pero en este momento solo se encontraba una, cierto chico de ojos perlados y cabello castaño quien se encontraba parado en medio del lugar. Sonidos de pasos empezaron a escucharse dirigiéndose hacía él, Neji se giró para encarar a la persona que había aparecido del pasillo a su espalda. Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro tranquilo se acercó al pelicastaño a paso tranquilo y cuando estuvo enfrente del pelicastaño, el Hyuga se arrodillo ante él.

-Ha sido un buen combate Neji, todo el teatrillo ha quedado muy creíble.-Dijo el sonriente ojiazul mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

-Espero que la señorita no haya resultado muy herida, traté de golpear con la menor fuerza posible para no dañar ninguno de sus órganos de forma grave.-Respondió el ojiperla levantando su cabeza haciendo que el Uzumaki solo negase con la mano.

-Todo está bien, ella solo necesitará descansar uno días para recuperarse.-Contestó rubio antes de que esa eterna sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro desapareciese.-¿Como van las cosas en el clan?-

-Todo marcha de a cuerdo a sus ordenes, todos los miembros de la rama secundaria y principal que comparten nuestros ideales ya han sido identificados e informados de los planes, aquí se encuentran las fichas de cada uno de ellos.-Dijo el pelicastaño entregando al Uzumaki un pergamino donde se encontraban sellados todas las fichas de los miembros pertenecientes al clan Hyuga anteriormente mencionados.

-¿Y los que desgraciadamente no concuerdan con nuestras ideas?-Preguntó Naruto jugueteando con el pergamino en su mano derecha.

-Fueron desmemorizados tal y como usted ordenó y aquellos a los que no se pudo recibieron una muerte rápida e indolora.-Informó con seriedad el muchacho haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera de forma algo siniestra antes de guardar el pergamino en un sello en su cinturón.

-Maravilloso, dentro de poco todo se empezará a poner en marcha, una nueva era, una nueva Konoha y un nuevo clan Hyuga contigo como el líder del clan.-Dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki que vio como el pelicastaño se levantaba de pronto.

-Naruto_sama, se lo vuelvo a repetir, no me merezco tal honor. Hay muchos otros en el clan más hábiles que yo, cualquiera de ellos sería mejor líder para el clan.-Dijo apretando los puños el ojiperla y mirando a los ojos de Naruto, este sonrió y se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento, alargo su mano derecha y con facilidad retiró la banda ninja del Hyuga dejando ver la frente de este la cual tenía dibujada el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Tal vez ellos sean más hábiles que tu, pero el único que de verdad será capaz de guiar al nuevo clan Hyuga eres tu, tienes mucho más potencial del que crees Neji, y cuando llegué el momento se que tú, amigo mio, estarás a la altura.-Respondió con una sonrisa sincera el ojiazul mientra ponía una mano encima del hombro del pelicastaño que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

-Me volveré mucho más fuerte para estar a la altura de sus expectativas Naruto_sama.-Dijo con determinación el Hyuga haciendo asentir al Namikaze.

-Estoy seguro de ello, y por eso he preparado esto para ti.-Dijo Naruto entregando al chico un pergamino que este tomó.-Durante el próximo mes de receso quiero que entrenes las técnicas que hay en ese pergamino, hazlo fuera de los terrenos del clan Hyuga, estoy seguro que podrás dar una excusa convincente.-

-Hai.-Contestó Neji mientras guardaba el pergamino, Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el pelicastaño le detuvo.-Antes de que se marche Naruto_sama tengo otro mensaje que entregarle, Tobiume_sama desea reunirse con usted cuanto antes mejor a ser posible.-

-Ohh, claro, hace mucho que no veo a Tobiume_chan, cuando regreses dile que iré a verla en la mayor brevedad posible.-Contestó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa felina antes marcharse de regreso a la sala, acción que Neji imitó unos minutos después.

Cuando el Hyuga regresó los dos nuevos contendientes ya se encontraban en la arena, Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna vs Kinue de Iwa, como las anteriores veces Hayate se colocó en medio de ambos, pregunto si estaban listos y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de ambos dio la señal para que comenzaran. Ambos dieron un salto hacía atrás mientras sacaban lo que tenían a sus espaldas, el sunanin sacó ese gran bulto que cargaba a su espalda mientras que la chica de Iwa sacaba ese largo bastón bo y lo hacia girar en su mano derecha. Naruto alzó una ceja, no muchos shinobis decidían aprender bojutsu ya que a la hora de la practica, una espada, una daga, etc, era mucho más letal; con una sonrisa miró hacia el palco donde se encontraba el anciano Kage que miraba algo emocionado el encuentro, después de todo Sarutobi Hiruzen era uno de los mejores usuarios de Bojutsu del mundo.

-¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme con un truco tan burdo?-Dijo de pronto la iwanin llamando la atención de todos.

-No se de que me hablas.-Respondió el marionetista que pensaba que era imposible que la chica hubiese descubierto su truco.

-...-Kinue hizo girar un par de veces su bastón en su mano derecha antes de dar un fuerte golpe en el suelo con este, se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de moverse a gran velocidad, se lanzó contra uno de los muros de la sala asestando un poderoso golpe con la punta de su bastón, justo antes de que este impactase un segundo sunanin hizo acto de presencia retirando su camuflaje para tirarse al suelo y rodar para evitar el poderoso golpe de la chica que dejó un buen hueco en la pared de varios centímetros que le hizo tragar duro a Kankuro pues en ese lugar era donde antes estaba su cabeza.

-¡Pero como!-Exclamó Kankuro teniendo que deshacerse del disfraz de su marioneta para protegerse contra la chica que seguía buscando hacer un agujero en su cabeza.

Todos miraban atentamente como la chica de iwa lanzaba golpe tras golpes con su bastón, golpes que eran o evadidos por muy poco por parte del pelinegro Kankuro o bloqueados por la marioneta llamada Karasu. En su sitio el ojiazul miraba el combate con una sonrisa, esa chica era de lo más interesante, había usado la vibración del aire y del suelo producida por el golpe con su bastón para ubicar al verdadero marionetista que hacía ya rato que se había sustituido con su marioneta. Los movimientos de la chica eran rápidos y fluidos lo que hacía que el sunanin no tuviese ni un segundo de respiro, sus dedos se movían con rapidez controlando a su marioneta que bloqueaba los golpes del bastón de la chica como podía.

-(Maldita sea, como siga así va a acabar destrozando a Karasu, ¿de que demonios está echo ese estúpido palo?).-Se preguntó así mismo el chico con algo de sudor cayendo por su frente y preocupado por la integridad de su marioneta pues ya se podían ver unas cuantas muescas producidas por el bastón de Kinue.

Kankuro activó uno de los mecanismos de Karasu y de uno de los hombros del muñeco expulsó una bomba de humo negro que cubrió completamente el campo de batalla, el sunanin salió de la nube de humo pero dejó a su marioneta dentro junto con la pelimorada. El marionetista sonrió, a pesar de no poder ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la nube tenía suficiente habilidad como para usar su marioneta sin necesidad de ver, con un par de movimientos de sus dedos los brazos de su marioneta se convirtieron en sierras circulares que hacían un ruido ensordecedor.

-Será mejor que te rindas o vas a acabar como carne picada.-Dijo el marionetista con una confiada sonrisa en sus rostro, en el palco el rubio había estado serio mirando algo aburrido el encuentro cuando de pronto una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-Doton: Ishi no Yari (Elemento Roca: Lanza de Piedra).-De pronto la marioneta del sunanin salió despedida contra una de las paredes sorprendiendo a su propietario que veía el enorme agujero que ahora ahora tenía en la zona pectoral su muñeco.

El humo se desvaneció lentamente dejando ver la figura de la chica que tenía apoyado contra su hombro derecho su bastón el cual ahora estaba rodeado de roca dura y en una de las puntas esas piedras formas una larga cuchilla, no muy afilada pero que sin duda con la fuerza suficiente debería poder romper huesos sin problemas, ni se diga madera; de lo que nadie a excepción del rubio se dio cuenta fue de como los ojos de la chica que se habían vuelto completamente naranjas y sin pupila volvían a tornarse de color morado. Kinue no dejó a Kankuro poder reponerse y con rapidez se colocó a su lado y colocó un kunai en el cuello de este.

-La vencerdora, cof, cof, del combate es Kinue de Iwa, cof, cof.-Declaró Hayate mientras el chico de suna apretaba los puños, ¿como era posible que hubiese sido derrotado tan fácilmente? Y más importante, ¿como había echo esa chica para saber la ubicación de su marioneta?

Kinue regresó al lado de su compañera de equipo que la felicitaba por su victoria, de pronto sintió como alguien la miraba y al ver directamente aquellos ojos azules sintió como si una descarga recorriese todo su cuerpo. No entendía como era posible que ese chico provocase eso en ella con una simple mirada, ¿quizás Hisuru tenía razón y ese muchacho rubio era al hombre al que debía entregarse en cuerpo y alma todas las noches a partir de ahora? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando la chica se puso roja como un tomate desconcertando a Kurotsuchi.

Una vez más la pantalla empezó a arrojar nombres uno tras otro hasta que al final se paró en dos, Shikamaru Nara de Konoha vs Samui de Kumo, la seria muchacha de cabello rubio bajó a paso tranquilo hasta la arena, por el lado contrario el pelinegro murmuró un par de cosas ademas de su clásico "problemático"y empezó a bajar las escaleras tras recibir algunas palabras de animo de su sensei y de su compañero de equipo que acababa de empezarse un nueva bolsa de papas sabor barbacoa. Como siempre Hayate se colocó en medio de los dos y tras preguntar si ambos estaban listos dejo caer su brazo dando inicio al combate, Samui se lanzó de inmediato al ataque con un kunai en mano haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla. La seria kunoichi atacaba sin descanso al Nara que esquivaba como podía los cortes del arma de la rubia, al fin tras una finta pudo tomar aire pero en ese mínimo lapso de tiempo la kumonin terminó de trazar una serie de sellos.

-Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico).-De la punta de los dedos de Samui salieron despedidos varios rayos que golpearon a Shikamaru en el pecho antes de estallar en una nueve de humo que dejó ver un tronco destrozado y quemado.

La rubia se dio la vuelta rápidamente y saltó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar la sombra que trataba de anclarse a la suya, se enganchó con chakra en la pared y pudo ver al Nara chasquear la lengua por haber fallado su ataque, la kumonin tenía buenos reflejos. Desde su posición Samui lanzó varios shurikiens que volaron con rapidez hacia el pelinegro que una vez más tuvo que lanzarse al suelo y rodar para evitar que estos lo golpeasen. La rubia bajó de nuevo al suelo y se lanzó contra Shikamaru de nuevo con un kunai en la mano, la chica sin duda estaba al tanto de las técnicas de los Nara y por eso no podía dar descanso al pelinegro ya que seguramente en cuento le diese algo de cuartel este trataría de usar alguno de sus jutsus de sombra para atraparla.

-Raiton: Denki no Nagare (Elemento Rayo: Marea Eléctrica).-Tras una corta cadena de sellos las manos de la rubia de kumo fueron electrificadas, colocó sus manos en el suelo y por este se expandió la electricidad como si fuese una ola.

-Aaaaagh.-Gruñó el Nara cuando aquella ola eléctrica lo golpeó de frente, sintió como todo sus musculosos y nervios se paralizaban por la electricidad.

-Será mejor que te rindas, estoy al tanto de las habilidades de los miembros del clan Nara y como debo actuar para evitar ser atrapada, continuar con este combate no tiene sentido, rindete, no deseo hacerte ningún daño.-Dijo la seria rubia frente al paralizado Shikamaru.

-Que amable por tu parte, pero deberías de tener más cuidado donde pisas.-Dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia miró a sus pies y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como debajo de estos había una nota explosiva sobresaliendo de una losa del suelo.

Samui tuvo que saltar para alejarse de la explosión, de entre el humo de la explosión salieron varios shurikens los cuales la kumonin repelió con un kunai con gran habilidad, al tocar el suelo varios shurikens más fueron lanzados contra ella pero estos los pudo esquivar fácilmente con movimientos sencillos. La rubia se preparó para volver a ir al ataque contra el Nara, se lanzó contra este con un kunai en su mano pero este no se movió, tal vez al fin había aceptado que no podía ganar, llegó frente a él en un instante y justo cuando iba a colar el kunai en el cuello del pelinegro Nara sintió como no era capaz de mover su cuerpo en absoluto. Los ojos de la normalmente inexpresiva chica se abrieron como platos, era imposible que hubiese sido atrapada con el jutsu de sombras de los Nara, dirigió de inmediato su mirada al suelo y vio como su sombra y la de Shikamaru no estaban conectadas, entonces, ¿como?

-Mi Kagemane no Jutsu no es la única forma que conozco para atrapar a alguien, deberías haber estado más atenta a la segunda ráfaga de shurikens que lancé.-Dijo el pelinegro con cara de aburrimiento, fue entonces que Samui lo comprendió y lo vio, todo su cuerpo estaba atrapado en un montón de hilo ninja, duro como el hierro y tan fino que era a no ser que uno se fijase bien seria imposible de ver.-Tal y como lo supuse los ninja de Kumo sois realmente fuertes y vuestros jutsus raiton son muy problemáticos, pero debido a esa fuerza os volvéis algo confiados pues pensáis que los demás no estarán a vuestro nivel, en fin, como se suele decir, a veces la pluma es más fuerte que la espada.-

-(Lo siento sensei).-Se lamentó mentalmente la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza, había cometido uno de los errores que jamas debe cometer un shinobi, subestimar a su oponente y por esa misma razón había perdido.

El Nara se reunió con su maestro y su compañero de equipo que lo felicitaban por su victoria, la verdad es que ambos estaban muy sorprendidos de su victoria, para los dos era bien sabido que el pelinegro era un genio pero en lo que se refería a fuerza iba bastante escaso por lo que la victoria de este les había tomado por sorpresa. Por el otro lado la chica de kumo llegó junto a sus compañeras de equipo y sensei con la mirada en el suelo, se sentía avergonzada por su actuación, Karui también había perdido, cierto, pero la derrota de esta era debido a que su contrincante era muy superior a ella y no por confiarse.

-Lamento tan deplorable actuación por mi parte sensei, prometo que cuando regresemos a Kumo entrenaré mucho más en serio.-Se disculpó la seria chica haciendo una reverencia a la mujer de tez oscura que se encontraba de brazos cruzados delante suya.-

-No espero menos de ti Samui, y recuerda que de una de rota también se puede aprender, sobretodo de uno mismo, de nuestras propias debilidades y fortalezas, entrena teniendo eso en cuenta.-Dijo la Queen con una son sonrisa y sin hacer alguna de sus típicas rimas haciendo asentir a la kumonin que tenía una mirada decidida en sus ojos; Lo que esta no sabía era que mentalmente la jinchruki agradecía al Nara por haber derrotado a su alumna, Samui siempre fue una de esas personas prodigio que con poco esfuerzo lograban sus objetivos lo que había provocado que se volviera algo confiada e incluso un poco arrogante en ciertas ocasiones, esto había servido para explotar la burbuja en que la rubia vivía y que haría que pudiese volverse mucho más fuerte.

Una vez más la pantalla se encendió antes de empezar a pasar nombres a gran velocidad, poco a poco se paró mostrando a los contendientes del siguiente enfrentamiento, Choji Akimichi de Konoha y Saito Tenjo de Kusa fueron los dos nombres que todos pudieron ver. El chico de kusa era un muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos negros que vestía unos pantalones marrones, una camisa verde, un chaleco beige y que portaba su banda en la frente. Naruto bostezó mientras los dos shinobis bajaban a la arena, este combate iba a ser bastante aburrido en su opinión por lo que una vez más se sustituyó con un clon, necesitaba ir al baño y de paso estirar un poco las piernas, nadie se percató de esto a excepción de cierta persona que poniendo como escusa el necesitar algo de primeros auxilios se retiró del lugar.

-Estos exámenes se me están haciendo demasiado largos para la poca cosa que son, pero en fin...Murmuró el Uzumaki mientras terminaba de hacer sus necesidades, la puerta del baño fue abierta y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.-Al menos, no se puede decir que esté siendo una completa perdida de tiempo, y estoy encontrando varias formas de entretenerme, ¿no te parece, Shika?-

El ojiazul dijo aquello mientras abría con calma la puerta del urinario encontrándose al chico de cabellos oscuros y peinado en forma de piña parado delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El Nara no respondió a aquella pregunta, en cambió avanzó hacia el Uzumaki, lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta para acercar su cara a la suya y unió sus labios con los del rubio que correspondió a aquel beso mientras daba un par de pasos para atrás y caía se sentado sobre la tapa del retrete. El ojiazul fue el primero en romper el beso, bajo hasta el cuello donde dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo al pelinegro soltar un gemido, lo curioso era que de pronto su voz sonaba mucho más suave y femenina. Una marca rojiza que parecía ser alguna clase de sello brilló en el cuello del Nara mientras Naruto se echaba para atrás, sus ojos con lo que se toparon fueron con un rostro de facciones delicadas y femeninas, de largas pestañas y unos labios de color rosa suave al que ademas adornaba un sonrojo sus mejillas. Ahora "Shikamaru" era algo más bajo ademas que su constitución se había vuelto más delgada, de caderas pequeñas, cintura estrecha y un pequeño pero redondo trasero; por ultimo a la altura del pecho dos bultos de bastante buen tamaño habían aparecido y se presionaban contra el torso del sonriente ojiazul que con su mano azul deshizo el peinado de piña dejando que un largo, lacio y hermoso cabello de color negro azabache callase por toda la espalda mientras dos mechones de cabello caían por la frente de la chica que ahora estaba frente al Uzumaki.

-Hacia mucho que no veía tu hermoso rostro Shikaharu_chan.-Dijo el Naruto antes de volver a ser besado de nuevo por la pelinegra iniciando una lucha de lengua en la que rápidamente la ojinegra fue dominada por el rubio de marcas en las mejillas que sentía como la chica se frotaba con insistencia contra su zona pelvica.-Parece que alguien esta muy ansiosa el día de hoy.-

-He tenido que aguantar durante una semana entera a esa idiota de Ino, he tenido que hacer lo imposible para que no nos matasen por su culpa, semana la cual tú has pasado casi toda divirtiéndote con Reiko_san y a saber con cuantas chicas más, si contar por supuesto el cuando antes te has largado de la sala para quien sabe que, así que si te parece dejemos tus bromas de lado y bájate los pantalones.-Dijo la recién nombrada Shikaharu haciendo sonreír al ojiazul, cuando sus chicas actuaban de esta forma le resultaba de lo más gracioso.

Los pantalones de Naruto pronto estuvieron por los suelos dejando libre su miembro medio erecto, la Nara quedó de rodillas delante de él y con sus suaves manos de dedos largos empezó a acariciar aquel pene que poco a poco se iba poniendo cada vez más duro entre sus manos hasta que en unos instantes estuvo completamente erecto delante suya. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el normalmente serio y aburrido rostro de la pelinegra, acercó su rostro al miembro del chico y deposito un delicioso beso en la punta antes de poco a poco empezar a bajar depositando pequeños besos a todo lo largo del pene del Uzumaki que con una sonrisa en el rostro cerraba los ojos y reclinaba la cabeza hacía atrás mientras disfrutaba de la la sensación de los suaves labios de la chica recorriendo su hombría.

Mientras el ojiazul se relajaba y dejaba a la chica ocuparse de su hombría no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio y como llegaron a este punto, fue poco después de que dejase los AMBU Teikoku y volviese a vivir en la aldea, la chica iba por la calle de la mano de su madre, iba completamente vestida como un chico y actuaba como un chico, sin duda pocos a parte de él y algún Inuzuka seria capaz de darse cuenta a simple avista de que en realidad era una chica. La curiosidad le pico y se puso a investigar, al parecer desde antes de que la chica naciera había un viejo noble que deseaba una chica de ese clan como concubina, en el clan Nara eran pocas las veces que nacía una chica y por eso desde hace años aquel noble había tenido que aguantarse pero ahora...

Naruto actuó rápido, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, se presentó ante el líder del clan, Shikaku Nara, el padre de la chica, el pelinegro quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba pero se sorprendió aun más al ver la marca de los AMBU Teikoku en el pecho del chico. Shikaku escuchó atentó lo que el Uzumaki le proponía, al parecer el chico había desarrollado un sello capaz de cambiar completamente el sexo de una persona mientras este estuviese activo, era algo que Naruto había desarrollado estudiado la técnica de Kyoka, varios sellos de su clan y sobretodo el sello maldito del bastardo de Orochimaru. Una vez colocase y activase ese sello, la chica se convertiría completamente en un chico hasta que el sello fuese desactivado, ni un Uchiha con su Sharingan o un Hyuga con su Byakugan serian capaces de darse cuenta de ello. A cambio de esto Naruto solo le pidió una cosa al Nara, algo que el pelinegro sabía que podría traerle problemas en el futuro pero que aceptó con gusto si eso podía hacer que su única y querida hija tuviese una vida tranquila.

Tras aquello el rubio pasó bastante tiempo con la muchacha, Shikaharu era realmente interesante a los ojos del Uzumaki, la niña de solo 8 años de edad tenia una capacidad de razonamiento digna de un adulto, algo que le recordaba al ojiazul a otra cierta persona. Tras colocarle el sello ambos se siguieron viendo, y poco a poco la chica se fue enamorando de él, fue algo interesante para el ojiazul experimentar lo que podríamos llamar un romance normal en el que no usaba las feromonas de Reiko para acelerar las cosas. Las feromonas de la kitsune funcionaban de una forma de lo más eficiente, estas solo afectaban a aquellas mujeres que eran compatibles con él, una vez eran afectadas con estas no es que se le fuesen a tirar encima de inmediato y a rogarle por sexo, lo que hacía era acelerar las cosas, según Reiko los humanos eran muy lentos a la hora de las relaciones, que si primero ser novios, que si citas, que si tomarse de las manos...una completa perdida de tiempo en opinión de un ser como la Biju; Con el uso de las feromonas se aceleraban mucho más cosas pues eliminaba factores como la vergüenza o la timidez para que la relación pudiese avanzar mucho más rápido a lo verdaderamente importante.

Naruto volvió al presente cuando la pequeña y húmeda lengua de Shikaharu salió para empezar a dar varias lamidas a su miembro, empezando desde la base fue poco a poco ascendiendo dejando que su saliva fuese cubriendo el miembro poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta. La pelinegra abrió la boca para poco a poco ir tragando el miembro del rubio, fue introduciendo el pene del Uzumaki en su boca de forma lenta dejando que la punta de este llegase hasta su garganta mientras su lengua se movía sin parar. La cabeza de la pelinegra se movía hacia delante y hacía atrás, lo sacó en varias ocasiones para para masturbarlo con sus suaves manos antes de volver a introducirlo hasta casi la mitad de su longitud, todo mientras el ojiazul simplemente disfrutaba de ser consentido por la Nara. Su miembro empezó a hincharse dentro de la garganta de la chica haciendo que fuese más difícil tragarlo y que Shikaharu disminuyese su velocidad, algo que no agradó para nada al ojiazul que tomó la nuca de la chica con su mano derecha y empujando sus caderas la hizo recobrar el ritmo mientras algunas lagrimas se formaban en los bordes de los ojos de la pelinegra que sentía como todo el largo del pene de Naruto se deslizaba por su garganta. El rubio de marcas en las mejillas no aguantó mucho y tras un ultimo empujón dejó ir toda su descarga, los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes cuando una marea de espeso y caliente semen empezó a pasar por su garganta, fueron al menos 4 largos disparos que la ojinegra bebido con rapidez y con los ojos casi en blanco, cuando el ojiazul al fin terminó retiró su miembro de la boca de Shikaharu que se quedó en el suelo tomando algo de aire mientras poco a poco una sonrisa se iba formando en su normalmente serio y aburrido rostro.

-Aaaaah, no sabes cuanto he echado de menos tu maravilloso pene y tu delicioso semen Naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba con su mejilla el miembro del chico que seguía en pie de guerra duro como una roca.

-Estaría horas dándote litros y litros de ese semen que tanto te gusta Shika_chan, pero ahora tengo algo de sed y lo que quiero beber son tus deliciosas mieles.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa que la pelinegra imitó antes de levantarse del suelo, se dio la vuelta y dejó que sus pantalones cayesen al suelo revelando una diminuta ropa interior de color negro que se encontraba completamente empapada.

Naruto sonrió y agachándose un poco empezó a recorrer las suaves piernas de la chica empezando desde sus muslos por los que escurría ya algo del dulce jugo que escapaba de la chica que gimió cuando sintió los labios del ojiazul empezar a recorrer su piel dando algunas lamidas mientras avanzaba a paso calmado hasta su objetivo. Tras varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos a la Nara el rubio al fin llegó a aquella zona que clamaba por atención, Shikaharu se mordió los labios al sentir los dedos del Uzumaki pasar por sus labios vaginales impregnando sus dedos con el caliente liquido que escapaba de ella antes de llevárselos a la boca para disfrutar de aquel dulce sabor. Un nuevo gemido escapó de la boca de la pelinegra cuando los labios del ojiazul se posaron en su vagina, su lengua se coló con facilidad dentro suya haciéndola gemir de placer, la lengua del Uzumaki se hundía cada vez más en ella, se movía y retorcía en su interior llegando a todos los lugares posibles haciendo que la chica no pudiese parar de gemir y rogar por más mientras sentía como las manos de Naruto amasaban y acariciaban su suave trasero. Un gemido que fácilmente se hubiera escuchado en toda la torre sino fuese por los sellos de sonido que un clon había colocado escapó de la boca de Shikaharu cuando ademas de la lengua del Namikaze un par de dedos de este se colaron en su vagina y empezaron a jugar con el pequeño botón haciendo que aun más fluidos escapasen de su interior los cuales el ojiazul no paraba de beber, la pelinegra no pudo aguantar mucho más y tras solo un par de minutos un poderoso orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola derramar aun más fluidos en la boca del ninja rubio que los bebía golosamente para calamar su sed.

-Aaaah, delicioso, gracias por calamar mi sed Shika_chan, pero creo que es hora de que pasemos al plato principal.-Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y colaba entre las piernas de la chica su duro miembro el cual empezó rozar contra la sensible entrada de la chica que solo sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del urinario que estaban ocupando dejado que sus pechos quedasen aplastados contra esta.

-Mételo ya Naruto_kun, no puedo esperar más.-Suplicó la pelinegra mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacía atrás dejando que sus fluidos cubriesen y lubricasen el miembro del Uzumaki.

-No tendrás que pedírmelo dos veces.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo picara antes de colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica y de un solo golpe meter más de la mitad de este dentro de la Nara que dejó ir un poderoso grito de placer cuando sintió aquel invasor llegando hasta la entrada de su vientre de un solo golpe.

-E-eres un de-emonio N-naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica con sus piernas temblando un poco pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara de la cual por la comisura de sus labios caía algo de saliva.

-¿No querías que la metería? Pues bien, ahora viene lo mejor.-Respondió el Uzumaki antes de separarse un poco de la chica dejando una sensación de vacío horrible en la pelinegra pero que no duró mucho tiempo.

Una segunda fuerte embestida cimbro una vez más a Shikaharu, a esta le siguió otra y luego otra haciendo que la muchacha empezase a gemir sin parar mientras el ojiazul Namikaze la tomaba de las caderas para reforzar su agarre sobre ella y empujar con más fuerza aun. De nuevo sino fuese por los sellos de sonido que un clon había colocado en el baño ya todos los que se encontraban en la torre estarían al tanto de lo que esos dos andaban haciendo, Naruto embestía con fuerza una vez tras otra sin detenerse a la vez que de vez en cuando daba una pequeña palmada en las blancas nalgas de la Nara que poco a poco iban tomando un ligero color rosado; por otro lado Shikaharu solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras sentir aquel grueso invasor moverse dentro de ella, golpeando una vez tras otra la entrada de su matriz pero sin querer entrar aun. Tan metidos estaban en sus asuntos los dos que se habían olvidado que no muy lejos de ahí cierto chico del clan Akimichi aun estaba combatiendo, de pronto un temblor cimbró la torre entera haciendo que por estar tan metido en lo suyo el Uzumaki perdiesen el equilibrio y cayese hacía atrás junto con la chica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gimió la ojinegra cuando al caer sobre las caderas del Namikaze el miembro de este al fin entró en su vientre de un solo golpe haciendo que un poderoso orgasmo la dejase desmadejada y teniendo algunos espasmos sobre el rubio.

-¿Que demonios ha sido eso?-Se preguntó el shinobi que sin perder el tiempo volvió a tomar a la Nara de las caderas para reiniciar sus embestidas.

-Aaah...aah...seguramente...aaah, ese idiota de Kusa ha llamado...aaaaaaah, gordo a Choji, no se toma bien que se metan con su peso...aaaah siii, no pares Naruto_kun mi amor, no pareeeees.-Explicó la chica entre gemidos mientras Naruto seguía a lo suyo dejando que su miembro llegase hasta lo más profundo de la pelinegra.

El sonido de las caderas de ambos chocando entre si resonaba por todo el cuarto, poco a poco las paredes internas de la chica empezaron a contraerse y a apretar al miembro del Uzumaki, ambos lo sabían, no iban a aguantar mucho más. El rubio tomó a Shikaharu por sus muslos y alzó las piernas de esta, la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó de golpe, la punta del miembro de Naruto golpeaba una vez tras otra la parte más profunda de la pelinegra que con las pupilas de sus ojos en forma de corazón solo era capaz de gemir y gemir. Ninguno aguantó mucho más, con una fuerte estocada el rubio se hundió hasta lo más profundo y dejó ir una inmensa descarga de semen caliente y espeso en el interior de la chica que sintió el orgasmo golpeándola con fuerza a la vez que su vientre recibía la semilla del hombre que amaba; Tras varios minutos descargando dentro de la Nara el rubio al fin se detuvo y retiro su miembro del interior de la chica dejando que bastante de aquel blanco liquido escapase de la ojinegra que ahora mismo estaba casi inconsciente encima de él, sin duda estos combates estaban siendo un aburrimiento pero mientras pudiese seguir divirtiéndose de esta manera no tendría queja.

Mientras los dos estaban a lo suyo de regreso en la arena el combate entre Choji y Saito ya había concluido y de una forma bastante dolorosa para el chico de la villa oculta entre la hierba. En una de las paredes de la sala se encontraba grabada la silueta de la enorme bola de demolición en la que se había convertido el Akimichi cuando fue insultado por el Kusanin, y en medio de esa silueta se encontraba un empotrado e inconsciente Saito que sin duda debía de tener varios huesos rotos. Tras llevarse al muchacho a la enfermería y de arreglas un poco el terreno para los siguientes combates, la pantalla electrónica volvió a barajar los nombres de los allí presentes que cada vez eran menos, lentamente se fue deteniendo arrojando dos nombres que anunciaban que la siguiente batalla sin duda seria de lo más interesante.

Asuna Yuuki de Kiri vs Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí el capitiulo de hoy, y ya se lo que algunos me dirán, ¿en serio? ¿Otro fem? Y yo contestaré si, la verdad es que el fem Shikamaru me gusta bastante, la personalidad del ninja más vago pero inteligente y perspicaz pasada a una chica es algo que me da muchas opciones e ideas con las que trabajar. Dejando esto a un lado, ya hemos visto que sin duda Naruto trama algo y parece que tiene a varios subordinados en la villa, ¿quien más podría estar trabajando con el? También hemos conocido algo más de su pasado y lo más importante, el combate que se viene que no es porque lo vaya a escribir yo pero puedo asegurados que va a ser de lo más épico. Esto va a ser todo por hoy gente, como siempre si os ha gustado o no el cap, si tenéis ideas, sugerencia u opiniones que queréis hacerme llegar, siempre leo y contesto todos los reviews. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, si os habéis quedado con ganas de más podéis pasaros por mis otros fics, cuidados y nos vemos, espero, dentro de poco, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **darksir202:** Gracias por el review y aquí esta al fin el nuevo cap.

 **Daisuke SSJ:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y con respecto a Neji imagino que te habrás llevado una sorpresa.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, con respecto a lo de Neji, parece que al fin has encontrado la excepción; el tipo de la mascara ya se verá quien es al igual que el padre de este, y no es que alguien hiciese perder el tiempo a Naruto sino que alguien decidió "perder su tiempo" entrenando a Naruto.

 **Amagvvillegas:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y siento al tardanza...y las senseis estarán no te preocupes.

 **selkova:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y lo se por eso con esta historia quería hacer algo diferente, tengo algo muy interesante planeado para Sakura, y tu idea de que cada fic es un multiverso me gusta mucho.

 **trollmemex** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y siento al tardanza...

 **Ter Mille** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y poco a poco iras viendo más de las habilidades del buen Naruto.

 **Guest:** Aye sir.


End file.
